Hetalia Invasion Team
by gamergirlexp
Summary: Half of Japan's house was destroyed by a giant gundam! What does he do about it? He sets up a team of countries to find the keronians responsible. Then, Miss Momoka enters the team. who's side is she on? What will the Keroro Platoon do? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: intro

_[I do not own hetalia nor sgt frog... though i would love to have kululu... ([O=O])]_

_Hey wonderful peoples! I love Hetalia, and i love Sgt Frog (even more than hetalia), so I thought i would try and make a fanfiction. Here's my very first fanfiction, enjoy!_

**Hetalia Invasion Team**

"What?"

Everyone in the meeting room was shocked.

"As I was saying, there are Keronian aliens among us. I have also heard that these invaders are the reasons such worldwide events as everyone in the world falling asleep because of a pink cloud, all the tap water turning into cola, the mysterious island of killer flowers, and much more have happened." Explained Japan.

"And because I just can't seem to be able to track them down, I believe a team of countries should be made. I cannot help out right now, because I'm still dealing with damages from what was apparently… a giant Gundam…" Japan sighed remembering how a giant, red, gundam Zaku with a yellow skull shape on its head, had destroyed half of his house. He shuddered, and then suddenly heard a voice.

"I wanna do it!" Yelled America from across the room as he waved his arm wildly in the air. "Sounds like fun!"

Japan wrote his name on a piece of paper.

"Ve~! Me too!" Exclaimed Italy, raising his hand. Japan wrote his name down.

"And Germany, too" Italy volunteered Germany.

"What?" Germany exclaimed. He thought for a moment.

"Oh fine." He figured he could at least keep Italy out of trouble this way. Japan wrote his name down, also.

"I am curious as to what these 'Keronian Invaders' are like," Said Russia, "so I'll join."

Everyone waited for another moment while Japan wrote down Russia's name.

"Okay!" declared America, "Then I'm the leader!"

He pointed his thumb at himself, and smiled happily.

"Why do you get to be leader?" asked Germany.

America quickly responded with, "Because I'm the hero!" no one wanted to argue with him about this matter so they left it at that. After the meeting, they all met up at Japan's mostly repaired home. They were in Japan's living room sitting seiza style at a low table. His house was still in shambles, but the living room was still good enough to sit in. Japan was at the front, to his left were Italy and Germany, to his right was an empty seat and America, and across from him was Russia. Japan was first to speak, "I have a company that would like to fund the team." he looked towards the door and said, "Nishizawa-san, you may come in." A girl with short, blue hair, purple eyes, and wearing a pink, dress with puffy shoulders and a bow on the front walked in.


	2. Chapter 2: the team meeting

Japan Gestures for her to sit in the seat next to her.

"Her father runs the Nishizawa Peach Group, and the only thing she asks for in return for funding is being able to come to the meetings. She does not want the money going to waste." Japan says once Miss Nishizawa had sat down.

"Wow! No way!" Exclaimed America.

"Ve~! Yay!" Cheered Italy.

"Nice to meet you." Greeted Germany.

"Good to be working with you." Said Russia.

"Your dress is very pretty." Said a voice just above a whisper. Everyone looked over to see Canada sitting between Miss Nishizawa and America.

"Whoa! How long have you been there bro?" America asked.

Canada sighed and replied, "The entire time…"

Miss Nishizawa saw Kumajirou, Canada's Pet bear, in his arms. "May I pet your bear?" She asked.

Canada nodded and said, "Sure, his name is Kumajirou."

Miss Nishizawa Started petting Kumajirou while saying,"Oh, and you can just call me Momoka-chan."

Kumajirou, hearing this, said, "Mo-mo-ka-chan."

Momoka giggled and replied, "Yeah."

Japan, blushing from the cute act that just happened, stated, "The only info I have been able to gather is that these are Keronians from outer space, and that there are approximately five of them. I have no idea of what they look like."

"Ve~! I hope they aren't scary!" Supposed Italy, shuddering at the thought of a scary alien.

"If they are really this crafty, then I want them to become one with Russia." Alleged Russia, creepily, as a dark aura enshrouded him. Momoka shivered for a moment.

"Either way, we can take them." Said Germany.

"I wonder if Tony knows them." America thought aloud.

"Why don't you ask him?" Replied Japan.

"He's on some vacation on another planet. I forget where…" America said, trailing off as he was thinking.

Hearing this, Momoka asked, "So this "Tony" guy is an alien friend of yours?"

"Yeah, He's my totally righteous alien friend." America said, grinning happily.

Momoka smiled back, "Cool."


	3. Chapter 3: momoka

After the meeting, Momoka went home to her mansion. Once she entered, she was greeted by her butler Paul, "Welcome home Miss Momoka.", and her pet/friend, Tamama.

"Hey, Momochi-san!" Tamama greeted excitedly. They walked into Momoka's gigantic living room and sat down. Momoka and Tamama sat across from each other with a small table in between. The room seemed to darken as their conversation began.

"You got the info?" Tamama asked, eerily.

Her face darkened, "Yeah." She replied. A smile crept onto her face.

She leaped up and exclaimed, "Yeah! Now by helping you guys, you won't get captured, and I can still have my connection to my precious Fuyuki-kun!"

She was filled with happiness, as she reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a sheet of notebook paper, folded twice.

"Here's the notes." She said, handing them to Tamama.

"Thanks, Momochi-san!" Tamama twisted the badge on his head, turning on his anti-barrier, and making him invisible. He ran as fast as he could to the Hinata house. Once he got there, he ran straight down to Keroro's room, Tamama ran in so fast, even the ghost residing in Keroro's room was a little shocked. Sergeant Keroro, Corporal Giroro, and Sergeant Major Kululu were sitting at the small, round, table in Keroro's room.

Tamama ran over to Keroro, "Here mister Sergeant Sir." Tamama said as he handed the notes to the Sergeant.

"Good work Private Tamama!" Keroro said, looking at the notes. Tamama sat down. Keroro turns towards the three keronians, "Gero, Gero, Gero! Now that we have these notes and Momoka-dono on the inside, we'll always be at least one step ahead at all times! They won't stand a chance."

Giroro looked up from washing his gun and said, "This plan is actually a pretty good one. For once I don't feel like shooting you in the face."

Keroro smiled towards Giroro and sneered, "Finally you recognize my true genius." He walked towards the mini fridge, that was really a portal to their secret underground base, in his room and said, "Now let's get started on a plan."

Tamama ran after Keroro, following him in. Giroro strode in after that, with Kululu following last.

After they left the room, crying noises started to pour from above. Hiding in the ceiling, sitting on the ceiling boards, was Lance Corporal Dororo, crying. He was watching from above, sad that he wasn't invited to the meeting.

"Keroro-kuuun…" Dororo cried as tears fell from his face hysterically.

_I am currently almost finished with chapter four and it should be on soon! By the way, pleeeeeeeeeease remember to review, and if you'd like a character, sgt frog or hetalia, to appear later on, just say so. after i put up chapters four and five, everything should be set for massive heta-froggy chaos! enjoy!_


	4. Chapter 4: the notes

The Keroro Platoon was sitting in their usual spots in their meeting room. With Keroro at the podium, Giroro, Tamama, and Kululu in the first three chairs closest to the front, and Dororo watching from above, though no one knew he was there.

"So, our last plan was a bust." Keroro started, stating the obvious. Their last plan was to use giant Gundam mechas to invade by attacking resources such as rivers and fields, but instead, Giroro's mecha went on a rampage and its anti-barrier broke, making it visible to everyone. It destroyed a big chunk of Japan. Keroro was very surprised when he was able to get away with blaming some other aliens for the cause so Natsumi wouldn't take a chunk out of him.

"Kukuku… I've fixed the bugs in the mecha, so if you need it again, it's ready for another run." alleged Kululu. Keroro looked towards Kululu and replied, "Nah, invading Pekopon will have to wait. These guys have to go first."

Hearing this, Giroro suggested, "Why don't we just kill them with the mechas? Get that over with, then take over Pekopon without as much trouble."

Keroro smiled and replied, "No, we will read the notes Momoka-san gave us. Then we will come up with a plan better than that—"

Keroro was cut off as Kululu started with another flaw in Giroro's plan, "Kukukuuu, and if we attack them randomly, don't you think that would make a big mess of our secret? We don't want the Pekoponians finding out that we're here. Kukukukuku."

"Yes." Keroro agreed. "So… Here are the notes!" Keroro read them aloud so the whole platoon may hear him:

Members:

Alfred F. Jones- Leader of the team- has alien friend named "Tony"-has a lot of hamburgers and sodas-American- energetic.

Appearance: Short sandy-blonde hair-blue eyes-glasses-wears brown jacket with star on the left side

Feliciano Vargas: Says "ve" a lot-Loves pasta-Has a lot of white flags-close friends with Ludwig- Italian- has multiple personality named "Romano"

Appearance: Shortish Brown hair with a weird curl sticking out of one side-cute face (not as cute as Fuyuki's though)-wears casual clothing-a little flashy

Ludwig: Friends with Feliciano-very militaristic-German-seems strict

Appearance: Slicked back blonde hair-blue eyes-never seems to smile-wears green military uniform

Ivan Braginski: very creepy-Loves vodka-says "become one with Russia" a lot-Russian-can make a creepy atmosphere at any given moment

Appearance: Very tall-purple eyes-very light colored hair, almost silverish-wears big coat with a star badge on the left side and scarf

Mathew Williams: Nice but shy-has cute pet bear named "Kumajirou"-Canadian-as unnoticeable as Dororo (even his bear doesn't remember him)

Appearance: longish blonde hair-blue eyes-glasses-wears big sweatshirt with maple leaf on it

Keroro stopped reading.

"Kukukuuu…" laughed Kululu. "Sounds familiar."

Keroro looked towards Kululu and asked, "What?"

Kululu laughed once more, and then replied, "Nothing."


	5. Chapter 5: momoka's surprise

A week later, the countries had another meeting.

"Nothing? Not even one weird sighting all week!" America exclaimed surprised.

"Yes." replied Japan warily.

"Ve~! Are you absolutely sure?" Questioned Italy, just as surprised.

They both had been asking for almost an hour now. No one could believe that there wasn't even one out of place event in Japan. Everyone was pretty surprised, considering the problems he usually had every week.

"Yes!..." Japan exclaimed annoyed. "I haven't had any weird appearances, no destroyed buildings, and not even one random light in the sky or out of place object! I am just as surprised as you are..." Japans head was on the table, aching from all the questions.

After a moment, Momoka ran in and sat down at the same spot as last time.

"I apologize for being late, but I have information on the Keronians." The questioning stopped, and everyone looked at Momoka. Even Japan lifted up his head to listen to her.

"What?" Everyone asked, almost in shock.

"Well, I don't actually have much info yet, but I have captured one Keronian alien. He is currently at my house. I have a limo waiting outside to take us there." Momoka replied calmly

Germany stood up. "We must interrogate him at once!"

Everyone walked outside, and into the limo.

"Ve~!" Italy cheered aflutter. "I love limos!"

When they had arrived at the mansion, everyone got out of the limo. The countries stared in awe at the Nishizawa mansion. The Nishizawa mansion is the biggest in the world. It towered over them, leaving them in the gigantic shadow it created.

"Woooooo! This is totally awesome!" America exclaimed, still staring at the mansion.

"Ve~! Do you have pasta here?" Italy asked.

Momoka motioned for Paul, who had driven them to the mansion, to go make some pasta for him. "It will be with you momentarily." she assured.

She smiled and then said, "Follow me, please."

They followed her into the mansion, down a few hallways, and up to a big metal door. She took out a key-card and swiped it through the card scanner to the right. There was a loud, but low, beep and the door unlocked.


	6. Chapter 6: the keronian greeting

They entered the room. It was very spacious and was bigger than a football field. There were exercising machines and weights, and there were many different snacks such as soda, cake, candy, and potato chips. Running on a treadmill, not too far from them, was a little black and white alien wearing a yellow hat with flaps on both sides, and a pair of blue jogging shorts. The treadmill was facing away from them so the little alien couldn't see them. Momoka walked towards him, the countries following close behind. They stopped a few feet from the treadmill.

"Tamama-chan?" Momoka asked, trying to get Tamama's attention. He turned his head to see them, and looked back at the treadmill. He turned it off, grabbed a towel that was hanging to his left, and swung it around his shoulder.

"Hey Momochi-san! Who are they? Are they the guys you were telling me about?" Tamama asked while running to Momoka.

Momoka giggled for a moment and replied, "Yes."

"This is Honda-san." She said, pointing to Japan as he bowed to Tamama.

"This is Jones-san." She said pointing to America and he gleefully smiled to Tamama.

"This is Vargas-san." She said pointing to Italy as he was dazed in a daydream about pasta.

"This is Ludwig-san." She said pointing to Germany as he looked over Tamama, wondering how something this small and cute could cause this much trouble.

"And this is Braginski-san." She said pointing towards Russia. She didn't want to get too close because his menacing aura scared her a bit.

"U-um….M-Momoka-san?..." said Canada, just loud enough to be heard. She looked towards Canada.

"Oh! I'm so sorry." She said, very embarrassed that she had missed him. "And this is Williams-san." She pointed towards Canada. He smiled warmly at Tamama.

"Hey peoples! Want some soda or cake?" Tamama offered, while smiling his cutest smile. He looked so cute that even a baby kitten couldn't rival him.

"VE~!" Italy screamed, running to Tamama. "You're sooooooooooo cute!" Italy gave Tamama a big hug.

"Hmm…So this is a Keronian?" Japan thought aloud. With all the chaos that usually ensued, he thought a Keronian would at least be a little scarier. Suddenly Paul appeared with a bowl of pasta and a fork.

"Ve~!" Italy exclaimed as he ran to the bowl of pasta and grabbed it quickly out of Paul's hands.

"Grazie!" Italy thanked him in Italian.

"PASTAAAAAAA!" He was very ecstatic. No one loved pasta more than Italy. He stuffed a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

"Is there anything else you require Miss Momoka?" Asked Paul.

"No thank you." She replied, giggling at the sight of Italy overjoyed by the pasta.

"Wow! So this is a Keronian? Cool!" America yelled excitedly as he kneeled down and pet Tamama on the head. Germany walked up to Tamama and crossed his arms.

"Who are you and why are you on Earth?" He questioned.

Tamama saluted and replied, "I am Private Second Class Tamama, sir, and I was sent to invade, but I really just wanna hang out and play. I don't want to invade such a friendly planet." He looked up at Germany giving him full eye-contact the entire time.

"Whoa, really?" exclaimed America.

"Yeah, but don't worry about them finding out and sending some other Keronian soldier that'll actually invade. I got it under control." Tamama replied. "I just hope to be friends and -" Tamama stopped for a moment.

"I sense something…" He said just loud enough for the closest countries to hear.


	7. Chapter 7: Italy vs Tamama

Tamama looked towards Italy, who seemed to be annoyed by something. Italy looked towards Tamama and the countries.

"This place isn't so cool." He sneered.

Germany facepalmed. "He is Romano again. I'll get him out of here until he returns to normal again."

"You aren't taking me anywhere you potato loving ba-" Romano was cut off by a sudden outburst from Tamama.

"You are very powerful."

Tamama was suddenly enshrouded by an aura of jealousy and rage. Romano smirked.

"And you aren't as cute as you make people think, are you?" Romano mocked Tamama.

After that comment, Tamama snapped. He yelled "TAMAMA IMPACT!" as he did his signature move. He generated a beam from his mouth the almost hit Romano. Everyone was shocked at the sight.

"W-what was that?" America yelled, a little shocked from the beam.

"It seems to me that this stupid alien is hiding his true power." Romano sneered as he stared menacingly at Tamama who was gasping slightly from his attack.

"How did you dodge that!" Tamama yelled angrily. "I made it extra big so you would at least be singed by it!"

"Romano dodged that? I thought he just missed…" Germany was shocked. Usually Italy couldn't do any fighting, no matter what happened. The only things he thought Italy could do were making pasta, and white flags, and surrendering, or running away.

Russia, who was sitting back watching until now, stepped forward and replied, "No, He is just very fast." Germany flinched at the statement as Russia creepily said more, "It seems the Keronian had noticed something in the Italian that we had not."

Russia stared at the two, waiting for one of them to make their move. Romano was standing, cross armed, half turned towards Tamama, smirking happily. Tamama was in a total battle stance, covered in and aura of hatred and negative thoughts.

Everyone backed away from Tamama and Romano just to be safe. Suddenly Romano sped towards Tamama at full speed. Tamama jumped and did another Tamama Impact towards Romano. Romano vanished before the beam got him and reappeared in the air, next to Tamama. He kicked Tamama in the face, sending him to the ground.

"So…..Um…" Momoka started. "Does this happen a lot?"

"He doesn't change too often, but I've never seen him fight before." Germany sighed.

"He changes completely at random. You never really know when it's going to happen."

"Ah…" Momoka replied.

"Whoa! This is so cool!" America yelled excitedly. Tamama tripped Romano and barely singed his sleeve with another beam.

Romano jumped back onto his feet and yelled, "Is that all you got?"

Japan took a few steps closer to Momoka.

"Are you sure that this is a Keronian?" He asked. "He may seem mildly destructive, but-" Japan flinched for a moment as a stray blast almost hit Canada. Canada squeaked, wide-eyed at the thought of almost being barbequed.

"But, I don't think that this little alien alone could have done all that damage." Japan continued.

Momoka thought for a moment. "Well… He says he is one, and I've never really met another alien before, so I'm just going with it. Plus, he's so adorable!"

Japan blushed, thinking about how cute Tamama looked before when he offered everyone soda and cake.

"Finally, the fight ended." Germany said. The alien and Italian were shaking hands.

"I'll beat you next time." Tamama said as he smiled at Romano.

"Same to you." Romano replied grinning back slightly.

_please please please please pretty pleeeease review! I would like to know if the story path i have chosen was a good enough one because i had a few different ideas in mind and i didnt know what to choose so i went with this one. if you have any ideas, please tell me. im still early on in the eighth chapter yet and it can still be altered... though i am writing in pen... i write my drafts in pen... so what... lol, anyways, i hope you all enjoying the story!_

_please keep readin'!_


	8. Chapter 8: the tour

When they finished taking a rest, Romano turned back into Italy and they started chatting, eating cake, and drinking soda together. While this was going on, Momoka made a suggestion.

"Why don't we start having the meetings here? You can see, and question, Tamama any time you need to, and he doesn't have to leave the mansion. The Nishizawa army and I can make sure he doesn't do anything bad." She smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea Momoka-san, as long as you really don't mind." Japan replied.

"I don't mind." Momoka alleged while checking the time. "Oh, and it's getting late. How about I set up some rooms for you all here tonight?"

"I don't want to burden you Momo-" Japan started before he was cut off.

"That would be so cool!" America blurted out.

"Thank you Momoka-san." Russia said.

"I-if you wouldn't mind." Canada voiced just above a whisper.

"While those two are chatting," Momoka said glancing towards Tamama and Italy. "How about I show you around." They all agreed and walked into the hallway with Momoka and Paul.

"Before I show you all around, I should mention that if you get lost, you can just press the red button next to the door inside every room. I had to have those added when I first moved in because… well…. I got lost a lot." Momoka said.

Momoka started the tour while Paul informed Tamama and Italy that he could stay over. After a few rooms she introduced them to, "The training room. This room is for the part of the Nishizawa army that resides at this mansion to use for daily training and such." The room was filled with weapons of all kinds, and more targets than you could count. "Feel free to use this whenever. There are hundreds of different kinds of guns, and every types of knife and sword in the world here to use."

"M-may I stay for a bit?" Asked Germany, as he was staring in awe at the amazing training room.

"Yes, we will go on ahead, then." Momoka replied, and smiled, then walked off to the next room.

Another few rooms later they found another room that caught a country's attention.

"This is the guest bar. I can't use it, of course, because I'm not old enough, but you, as guests, do so as much as you like." The bar was very fancy, had three HDTVs and was big enough to seat five families. "There is every type of beer, wine, and vodka in the world available."

Russia's eyes lit up at the word "vodka". "I would like to rest here for a while." He said as he walked in. "See you all in a bit." He waved as they walked off towards the next room. Momoka sighed of relief, Russia scared her a bit.

They walked a while longer until Momoka stopped for a moment. "Oh!" She turned around towards them. "I almost forgot." She walked to a door a few feet away from them. "Welcome to the indoor garden area." She said as she opened the door to reveal a very beautiful garden.

"Wow!" Canada exclaimed. "May I look around for a bit?"

Canada had asked Momoka, but found that she had already left to the next part of the tour with the other remaining countries.

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked Canada.

"I'm Canada…" He replied.

Back at the tour, Momoka took them to her shopping district in her backyard.

"This is my personal shopping district. Feel free to check out the stores. Everything is free." Momoka informed them.

"Aw sweet!" America exclaimed as he ran off towards a McDonalds.

Momoka turned towards Japan, the last country with her. "Would you like to drink some tea with me Honda-san?" she asked.


	9. Chapter 9: the plan

_Hiyas peoplez! thanks to the people who reviewed!_

_thank you creek-hitachin! I'll try my hardest to keep updating the story as fast as possible, and i can't wait to write and put up that battle too. i love kululu! ([O=O])_

_thank you a fan! yeah, i bet most people like hetalia more, i just like sgt frog more because ive been reading/watching it for almost 3 years now._

_thank you Kleptogirl! the reason Italy and Roma are the same person is because i thought that no part for the Tamama match would be better than an Italy-Roma mix. I'm sorry if you or anyone else thinks someone else is a better match. I just figured that n. italy fit with Tamama-normal and s. italy fit with Tamama-mad._

In the Nishizawa surveillance room, the Keroro platoon, minus Tamama, was watching the screens. After Keroro saw Japan walk off with Momoka to drink some tea, he turned around to face the center of the room.

"Gero gero gero!" He laughed. "Plan A might not have gone right because of a certain someone's fight, but Plan B will not go wrong! It is already working out perfectly."

He started laughing again. "Geeero gero gero gero!" Suddenly Angol Mois ran in with a bag of snacks.

"I got the snacks you wanted uncle!" She said as she ran to Keroro. He grabbed the bag from her and said, "Thank you Lady Mois! Phase two can begin!... After a few snacks." He threw a package of curry flavored snacks to Kululu. He took out a soda, opened it, and chugged it down.

"Let Phase two begin!" He yelled while throwing his little green hand into the air. Angol Mois copied and asked, "What should I do uncle?"

"You, Lady Mois, are going to keep watch on the screens for us and tell us if there's any interference coming."

"Okay uncle!" She replied smiling. She sat in a chair almost centered to the middle of the room, put on a microphone headset, and started watching intently. "All clear!" She said happily.

Keroro laughed one last time before saying, "Move out!"

Everyone followed him out of the room and towards their checkpoints.


	10. Chapter 10: Germany and Giroro

Back in the training room, Germany was examining some of the more advanced weaponry. While looking he found some guns that even he wouldn't be able to get a hold of.

"Hmmm….. Maybe she could let me borrow them sometime?" He thought.

Suddenly he heard a low, buzzing noise coming a ways away from his right. His first reaction was to get closer to check it out, but considering the fact that he was in a weapon room, he decided to back away. All of a sudden, two giant explosions came from the wall, one to his left about 25 ft. and one to his right about 50 ft. He quickly turned around, and jumped behind some boxes and equipment. After the wall settled a bit, he heard some small footsteps. Germany quickly peeked over a box and saw lots of smoke still settling, but he saw a silhouette of a Keronian with two massive guns on his shoulders that were almost as big as the alien himself.

"It must be Tamama." Germany thought.

"I knew we couldn't trus-" He stopped for a moment. The dust had settled enough for him to see that the Keronian was red with a black had, a yellow skull symbol on his hat, a black belt hung across from his left shoulder to his right side, and a scar across his left eye.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, stupid Pekoponian." said the little red alien. "I know you're not dead."

"This one seems to be... more skilled than Tamama." Thought Germany as he scanned the Keronian.

The country thought for a moment, "I only have my knife with me right now, I'll have to find a better weapon..."

He looked all around him as silently as he possibly could. The closest gun to him was to his left. It was slightly damaged from the explosion, and must've been blown off the wall and onto the floor near him. The gun was too far for him to stay hiding. Suddenly the Keronian shot off a warning blast not far from Germany.

The Keronian got impatient as he was waiting. "I'll give you five seconds to come out...one...two...three...four..."

Germany made his move, he lunged towards the gun, grabbing it, while rolling as to not hurt himself. He quickly stopped on one knee, and shot at the alien. The Keronian easily dodged by jumping into the air. He landed a few feet from Germany, one of his guns pointed directly in Germany's face.

"Got you." said the Keronian as he smirked. "You must be Ludwig. I am Corporal Giroro. Now, stupid Pekoponian, what do you choose. Either you fight me and have another few minutes to live, or you die now."

"H-how do you know my name?" asked Germany.

"That's classified information." replied Giroro.

"Hmm... Well, I choose to... fight!" He quickly tried to slash Giroro with his knife as he yelled 'fight'."

Giroro quickly dodged and shot back. Germany jumped behind the boxes he was behind, again. He smashed the back of the gun into a box and grabbed some ammo out. After reloading he peeked up to see where Giroro was and shot back. Giroro sprinted towards him, dodging every bullet. Just as Giroro was about to get a close range shot, Germany slashed him with his knife. When Giroro landed, he wasn't bleeding, but his belt has fallen off. The knife had cut right through it.

"Well, that wasn't such a bad fight." He said, looking at Giroro who was still on the floor. He saw the belt and picked it up, examining it.

_I bet you can guess who's next. review please, especially if you get some ideas! :D_


	11. Chapter 11: curry vodka

Back at the guest bar, Russia was trying every type of vodka he could get his hands on. He sat at a table with four chairs, one to his right, one across from him, and one to the right of that. Suddenly a yellow puff of smoke appeared in front of him, a few inches away from the bottles of vodka he was drinking. It took a second to clear. After coughing for a moment, Russia saw a yellow Keronian standing on the table. He had an orange hat with a red swirl symbol on it, and an orange swirl symbol on his front. He also wore swirly glasses and, instead of flaps, had black and white headphones on the sides of his hat.

"Kukuku." Laughed the alien. "I am Kululu, and you must be Ivan, the vodka-addict?"

Russia stared at him for a moment, then replied, "Yes, I am Ivan Braginski. Your name is Kululu? What do you want little Keronian?"

"I would like to challenge you to a drinking game. Do you accept?" Kululu generally isn't the type to do hand-to-hand combat, but he is very smart and had to at least incapacitate the Russian. A drinking game seemed to be his best bet.

Russia smirked. "So, the little alien thinks he can best me in a drinking game?"

Kululu took out his I-pod shaped controller, and pressed a button. He jumped onto the seat across from Russia while two holes quickly appeared and disappeared on the table, leaving a glass of vodka in front of both of them. Kululu grabbed his and chugged it down while another hole appeared leaving another glass in front of Kululu. Russia grabbed his, but not completely trusting the Keronian, took only a sip.

"This tastes very spicy, I have never heard of a spicy vodka before." Russia said before chugging the rest down.

"It is my special blend, super spicy curry vodka." Kululu replied. "Kukukuuuu..."

Russia smiled for a moment, then made a darker atmosphere. "I will not lose."

After about an hour, they both had drank so many glasses, the entire table was full and they had to start setting them on the chairs next to them.

"Kuuuuuukukuuu...kuuuuu...ku..."Laughed Kululu. "Kuuuuuuuuuu..."

"G-give up yeeeeeeet?" Slurred Russia. "I c-can last waaaaaaaaaay longeeeeer..."

Suddenly Russia fell sideways onto the floor.

"Kuuuuuuuuu..." Kululu laughed while taking out the curry flavored snacks he had gotten from Keroro. He fumbled with opening it. When he had gotten it open, he ate one and said, "I wiiiiiiin... Kuuuuukukukuuuuu"

_Sorry if you were all expecting some super coolie Russia-Kulu battle, but i needed a break from fight scenes and i was hoping to write something like that out later when i could use giant mechas... plus i have writers block... but thats beside the point, lol. Anyways, i hope you still like it. I tried doing the perfect mix of Curry and Vodka. :3_

_Happy St. Patrick's Day!_


	12. Chapter 12: flowers and frogs

In the Indoor Garden, Canada and Kumajirou were relaxing on a bench next to dozens of multicolored flowers such as roses and daisies. He could smell the beautiful scent of the flowers as he listened to music on his I-pod. Kumajirou started pulling his pant leg with his little bear teeth. Canada opened his eyes, took out his ear buds, and looked at Kumajirou.

"Yes, Kumajirou?" He said smiling.

"Alien." Kumajirou turned his head towards the ceiling. "There."

Canada looked up and saw an embarrassed, blue Keronian, looking down from the ceiling. He had a gray hat on with a light gray cloth coming down from the sides and back of it. There was a yellow, 4-pointed star on his hat and front, and he wore a gray cloth over his face leaving only his eyes uncovered. He dropped down in front of Canada and Kumajirou.

"I am sorry, but I must incapacitate you." The little Keronian said sadly.

"You are adorable." Said Canada. "Are you a ninja?"

The Keronian, a little shocked at what he said, replied, "Uh... Y-yes. I am a ninja assassin. I was the number one assassin in the Keronian army ranks."

"Wow." Canada smiled. "That's amazing. I wish I could do stuff like that. Maybe then someone would notice me..." Canada looked down for a moment.

"You... Your really forgotten a lot? M-Me too!"

Suddenly, both Canada and Dororo felt happy that they knew someone that went through the same torment that they had gone through. They now had someone who understood them; someone to talk to.

After a moment of silence, and tears of happiness, Kumajirou said, "Who are you?"

They both felt depression fall over them.

* * *

><p>At McDonald's, America was sitting at a table with two chairs with his back to the door, chugging down sodas and stuffing hamburgers in his mouth like crazy.<p>

"eez ah oo oo" America voiced, trying to say 'these are so good'.

"Gero..." America heard a voice behind him.

"Geero gero gero gero!" The voice sounded like a weird frog laugh. He turned around to see a little green Keronian standing in front of the door. He had a yellow hat with flaps on the sides, and a red star. He had a yellow star on his front and he had big beady eyes that seemed like they never blinked.

America slurped some more soda, smiled, then asked, "Are you a Keronian?"

"Geeeero gero gero gero! I am Sgt Keroro of the Armpit platoon, and I am going to make you suffer!" Said Keroro.

America stared for a second, then be burst out laughing.

Shocked, Keroro asked, "Wh-what's so funny!"

"Th-th-the Ar-Armpit platoon!" America could barely talk with all of his laughter.

"Yeah,! Soooo!" Yelled Keroro, obviously bothered by the laughter. "It stands for Advanced Recon Mission Preparatory Invasion Team!"

America stopped laughing, smiled happily, and said, "It sounds cooler when you say the entire thing."

"Gero gero gero, It doesn't matter what you say now." Keroro took out a ray gun with a switch on the side.

America got out of his chair, ran to Keroro, sat down in front of him, and exclaimed, "Dude, that is so cool! What does it do!"

"Gero gero gero, you'll see!" Keroro pulled the trigger, and a ray shot out at America.

_Please review! I hope you all are loving reading this as much as i enjoy writing it._

_Also: thanks to Kleptogirl for reviewing. (sorry if i misspelled that.)_


	13. Chapter 13: friendships

"You have an amazing home, Nishizawa-san." Said Japan as he drank his tea. They were sitting at a small table on a patio next to a smaller extension of the building. They could see the Momoka's private Shopping District.

"Thank you Honda-san." She replied smiling.

Suddenly there was an explosion from a bigger part of the mansion, but before anyone could ask, Paul came over to them and assured them that it was under control and there was nothing to worry about. A few minutes later, a whirring noise, and a flash of light came from a building in the Shopping District. Again, Paul assured them it was nothing to worry about. Suddenly, Germany was running towards them carrying Giroro.

"I was attacked by this Keronian." He stopped in front of the table, and set Giroro's belt down for them to see. He kept Giroro in his hands, and showed him to Japan and Momoka. At that moment, Momoka growled angrily, but softly so no one would hear her. She saw Giroro's belt on the table.

"Is that the Keronian's?" She asked.

"Yes. Would you happen to know someone who could mend it?" Germany replied.

Shocked at the fact that Germany cared for Giroro's accessory, Momoka hesitated for a moment, but then answered.

"Yes. Paul?"

Paul responded by fixing the belt in a mere five seconds. Giroro woke up and saw his belt. He leapt from Germany's arms, and tried to snatch his belt back, but before he could, Germany grabbed him again.

"You are a very skilled Keronian. Why can't you fight without your belt?" Germany asked.

Giroro crossed his arms and replied, "I'm not telling my secrets to some stupid Pekoponian."

"It has something to do with that picture in your belt's compartment, right? You have a crush on a human girl, or something?"

Giroro's face turned from red to pink as he blushed. "I-I-It's got nothing to do with her!" He exclaimed full of embarrassment.

"Hey guys! Could you help me out?" America said as he ran towards them. He had two small demon horns on his head, and was wearing tiger striped shorts, tiger striped shoes, no shirt, and had five small, floating, drums following him. America stopped next to Germany. He had soy products splattered all over him.

"This weird, green, Keronian shot me with this cool laser-thing, and it turned me into this demon-thing that attracts soy products like a magnet! Its soooo cool, except for the magnet part!" After he finished talking, a bunch of soy beans flew at him, hitting his back. Japan's eyes went wide when he saw America.

"Alfred. You're a Thunder God." Said Japan.

"Huh?" America was confused at the comment.

"A Thunder God. Those drums create lightning when you hit them." Japan explained.

America's eyes lit up, while another soy product hit him in the back.

"I'm so going to try these things out!" He turned around to start heading towards Keroro, who was still throwing products at him. Suddenly a carton of soymilk hit his face and drenched him.

_Thank you to everyone who has read my story, and is still reading it! Rmember, if you want any cameos, just ask, i actually got on review asking for a cameo:_

_Thanks to Rainbow112!: Thanks, i didn't really know what to do for chapter 11 so i just thought vodka + curry= funny. And yeah, I'll see if the Garuru Platoon can try against the Heta-Invasion team. :D_

_Thanks to Kleptogirl!: Thanks, I hope that the newer chapters will keep everyone excited for more! And I have now found a way to update sooner, so i may possible be updating every few days now, yayz! :3_

_Enjoy! ([O=O]) Kukukukukuuuu..._


	14. Chapter 14: outside viewers

When America found Keroro again, He was gathering soy beans, and loading them into a gun, inside of a grocery store. Keroro saw America and shot the soy beans at him. America swiftly dodged the attack and grabbed the drumsticks attached to his tiger striped shorts. He rapidly hit the drums, even after he started to see the lightning coming. Keroro only had enough time to say one last "Gero!" before he was zapped into frog jerky.

"GEROOOOOOOOH!" Screamed Keroro. He was so loud that even the aliens residing not far from earth could hear him.

Not far away from Earth's atmosphere, the Garuru Platoon was flying through space. Pururu, looking through the window of the ship for a moment, saw the lightning flash.

"What was that?" She said to herself. She then heard Keroro's scream of pain. Her eyes widened with surprised.

"Was that Keroro!" She giggled for a moment.

"That looked like lightning." Said Zoruru, who was next to Pururu, looking out the window the entire time.

She looked at him. "Oh, I didn't see you, how long have you been there?"

He disappeared without answering. Tororo turned around in his chair and said, "Do you want to see what happened with the lightning? Remember, what you've seen can't be unseen." He chuckled for a moment before turning around again.

"Put it on the big screen!" Said Pururu.

Tororo loaded the clip onto a big screen for the entire platoon to see. They saw Keroro loading a gun with soybeans. An American Pekoponian dressed as a Japanese demon ran in. Keroro tried to shoot him, but missed. The Pekoponian hit some drums, Keroro was shocked by bolts of lightning, and the clip ended.

The Garuru was shocked.

"Sh-should we help them?" Asked Taruru. Garuru sighed, but didn't respond.

_reviews:_

_Rainbow112: im hoping to have the garuru platoon come in later on too, and thanks, i just love the setsubun episode and encounter. :3_

_a fan: I'll try and add them in soon. i bet itll be alot funnier with more charas. :3_

_I'll try and add all requests in._

_please keep reading! :D_


	15. Chapter 15: interrogations

_Sorry about my last chapter being pretty short. I did it with the only few minutes I had before class started. Part of this chapter was suppose to be in that one, but, at least i got it all in here now. :3_

After America had scorched Keroro, He carried him to Momoka and Japan. Keroro was still wearing an Afro from being shocked when he awoke.

Giroro, obviously mad at what Keroro had done, had said, "You used that gun! Did your stupid, Gundam- filled, brain forget what happened when you shot Natsumi?"

"Gero!" Keroro was mad at Giroro's comment. "At least I didn't lose to an ORDINARY Pekoponian!" He mocked.

Giroro, growling, took out a grenade, and threw it into Keroro's mouth. It exploded, leaving an even more smouldered Keroro, smoke coming from his burnt skin, and wearing an Afro.

After the countries had gathered all of the Keronians, they put the little aliens into an interrogation room, and sat them onto three separate chairs with books on them, so they may see over a table that was in front of them. The countries sat on the other side of the table, across from the Keronian that they had encountered. Italy across from Tamama on one side, America across from Keroro in the middle, and Germany across from Giroro on the other side.

Suddenly America jumped up, slamming his hands onto the table yelling, "You can't handle the truth!" He sat back down as everybody stared in confusion.

"I've always wanted to do that." He said, chuckling for a moment.

"Your an idiot." said Italy. When they went to get Tamama, they found that Italy had changed to Romano again. Romano and Tamama had fought once more while eating their cake and drinking their sodas.

"Why are all of you here?" yelled Germany.

"I'm not saying anything to some stupid Pekoponian." said Giroro.

"Why do you call us 'Pekoponians'?" asked America.

"Gero? Because Pekoponian is the space term for 'Earthlings' or 'Humans'." Replied Keroro. Giroro slapped him in the back of his head. "Gero!"

"Can I have some more cake?" asked Tamama. America gave him a slice of chocolate cake and a fork. Germany slapped America in the back of the head. "Gah!"

"I'm going to get some pasta, idiots." said Romano, before he walked out of the room.

"Now." said America. "Tell us stuff or there'll be no more water for you dudes!"

"Gero? No water!" Keroro freaked out. "No water means death! Are you trying to kill us!"

"Yes, unless you tell us why your here, and what your plans are!" replied Germany.

"We'll never tell!" replied Giroro. Suddenly Keroro jumped up, standing on the books, in his chair.

"We needed to get rid of you so we set up a bunch of plans and they were going great until now, but we need to take over Pekopon or the Keronian army will sentence us to death! All I want to do is make Gundam models! Geeeeeerroooooh!" yelled Keroro, crying, with his little, green arms out in front of him. His hands clutched together. Giroro almost fainted; He knew Keroro was stupid, but not this stupid.

After a little flashback, Germany muttered, "Mein gott." and got up.

"I will be back in a minute." He said before walking out. Italy walked back in carrying a bowl of pasta. He had changed back from Romano, and saw Germany as he walked out.

"Ve~! Bye Ludwig!" He sat down and ate his pasta.

America laid his head on the table. "Dude, this is boring."

"Gero? Then why don't you say stuff about yourself?" Keroro said, while sitting back down on the books.

"Huh?" America propped up.

"What I mean is, Why don't you tell us about yourself? Why are you on this little team of yours? Who's the leader?" Keroro revised his last comment.

Giroro could already tell that Keroro was about to redeem himself.

_Since it's spring break here now, I'll be able to add a lot more chapters. Yaaaaayz!_

_Please keep reading! :3_


	16. Chapter 16: similarities

"Well, I love McDonald's, do you?" Asked America.

"Yeah, but who doesn't?" Replied Keroro.

"Right?" America grinned widely.

"So, I was wondering who the leader of your group is." Keroro went straight to the point, while trying to just slip it in.

"Huh? Well that would be me of course, because I'm the hero!" America pointed at himself with his thumb and grinned widely again.

"Can I be second in command?" Asked Italy, who was still eating his pasta.

"Huh? Well, I was thinking that the ordering would be something like, me on top, like the Sergeant. You could be something like a private, Ludwig would be like a Corporal, 'cause he's the most skilled in fighting... I think." America started listing.

"Uh-huh." Italy listened on, smiling.

"And, Ivan would be like one step under me, and... wait, where is he? Normally I wouldn't care about that stupid guy, but what if another alien attacked him?... and... Wait! Isn't my bro here too? Maybe... I forget." America stopped for a moment to think.

At this point, Keroro was shocked, his mouth hanging wide open. He never noticed until now, but these guys were almost exactly like them. Keroro sat back down, and got Tamama and Giroro to lean in towards him to listen.

"These guys are really like us!" He whispered to them.

"You didn't notice before!" Giroro was obviously irritated. "I thought you knew right away! Remember, when you read off the notes? Remember the pairings; who kills what Pekoponian!"

"Yeah, Mister Sergeant Sir, Don't you remember? Even I see the similarities." Tamama said, before taking another bite of his cake.

"That's so cute! They're having a little secret meeting in front of us." America and Italy started laughing.

The Keronians looked up, embarrassed.

"Now, back to business... Did you send other Keronians against the other team member...members... Everyone else on my team?" America said, still thinking about if Canada came or not.

"Why would we tell-" Giroro was cut off by America.

"Because I'll leave the room, turn up the heat, and turn down the humidity until you all dry up if you don't."

Keroro immediately yelled out, "We sent two other Keronians to the ones called Ivan and Mathew."

"WHAT?" America freaked out at the thought of his brother in trouble. "I gotta help Mattie!"

Germany walked in and sat in his chair.

"Good timing! Do you know where Mattie is?" Asked America.

"I don't know, go ask Momoka. She's looking in through the one-way window." Germany pointed behind him, towards a darkened window. America ran out of the room, and into the room next door, where Momoka was watching and listening in.

She looked at America and said, "I think he's still in my indoor garden. I sent Paul to go check on him after hearing you-" she was interrupted by Canada, Kumajirou, Dororo, and Paul walking in.

"Bro! Are you okay?" America ran up to him.

Canada smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. I became friends with a Keronian. His name is Dororo." He waved his hand towards Dororo.

America looked at Dororo, and introduced himself, while Momoka sent Paul to retrieve Russia and Kululu.


	17. Chapter 17: info

So, you two are like friends?" America asked his brother, Canada. "That's awesome!"

"Yes, we found that we were very similar, and..." Canada trailed off as America started dragging him and Dororo into the interrogation room. He put Canada in his chair, and put Dororo on the table next to Italy.

"Ve~! A blue one!" exclaimed Italy.

Suddenly, Momoka, carrying Kululu, walked in.

"Russia is very... incapacitated... right now. He drank waaay too much vodka, and is now resting in his room, but here is another Keronian. Paul walked in and set up two more chairs with books for the Keronians, and one more chair for America. He walked out with Momoka after she set Kululu in one of the chairs, and they both went into the room next door, to watch and listen in.

"Ve~! A yellow one!" yelled Italy, happily.

"God.. they are multiplying..." said Germany.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a girl that both Germany, and the Keronians recognized stomped in.

"What the heck is going on here!" Yelled the girl, with pink pigtails, and who had an orange shirt and a pair of jeans on. She was about the age of a 9th grader.

"You stupid frog! Why did you skip out on all of your chores today! Your so gonna get it this time!" She yelled, completely oblivious to the fact that there were four guys staring at her. She grabbed Keroro and stomped out, slamming the door so loud that the speakers in the other room squeaked a bit.

"N-Natsumi..." said, Giroro, shocked. Germany, slowly turned his head towards Giroro.

"You have a crush on...her?" His voice shaking a bit.

"Sh-shut up..." Giroro replied, to shocked to make a comeback.

Everything went silent for a few minutes, until they heard a small.

"Kukukukukuuuuu..."

"A-anyways... Who was that?" Asked America, who was still shaking.

"That was Natsumi... She's like his evil overlord who forced him to do most- if not all- of the chores at her house." Tamama said to them while shivering. Giroro jumped onto Keroro's seat and hit Tamama in the back of his head. Tamama fell to the ground, but climbed back onto the chair, while Giroro hopped back to his seat.

Dororo sighed and continued from there, "What Tamama said is partially true. Keroro currently resides at the house of Natsumi and Fuyuki Hinata, and Natsumi makes him do his share of the chores, and sometimes more, but he does skip out sometimes... Like when he skipped out on cleaning the classroom, and left me to do it... and.." Dororo's trauma switch activated, as he started thinking about a trauma Keroro had given them as little tadpoles.

Giroro and Tamama were shocked that Dororo was on their side again already. He usually waited until later on before switching back to the Pekoponian's side.

"What's wrong with him?" said Italy as he waved his hand in front of Dororo's face. "I think he's broken."

"Nah, he's just remembering a trauma." said Tamama nonchalantly.

"Right... well... I vote we go get Keroro!" exclaimed America as he ran out of the interrogation room, and into the room next door.

"What do you say Momoka?" asked America.

"I guess I could find the house and take you there." Momoka was acting as if she didn't care, but inside she was screaming, "Yeah! Hell yeah! I get to go see my beloved Fuyuki-kun! Hellz Yes!"

"Everyone, including the Keronians, gathered into Momoka's limo.

"Oh, I just noticed, where did Japan go?" asked Momoka.

"He had to go inform... other people... that the aliens were real." Germany replied.

"Oh... word won't get out will it?' she asked, hoping for a no.

"No, it's only to inform some people who may need to know this. To protect themselves." replied America.

"That's good." Momoka smiled, then looked out the window. "Oh, we're here."

_please review. :3_


	18. Chapter 18: cow flesh

When they got out of the limo, they walked up to the door, and Momoka rung the doorbell.

"Hello?" Fuyuki was at the door. "Oh, hi Nishizawa-san!" He greeted her warmly as she hid her excitement. Then he noticed the countries.

"Wha? N-Nishizawa-san.. who are they?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, don't worry, They are here to see Keroro-chan." She smiled. He calmed down and let them in. Momoka introduced them to Fuyuki, and asked where Keroro was. He said that he's hanging laundry in the backyard.

"Keron Kero Kero Kero Keron, Keron Iron cyclone!" sang Keroro as he hung the laundry. Suddenly he heard laughter behind him. He turned around to see America on the ground, laughing. Keroro, irritated, yelled, "what are you laughing at!... wait... what are you doing here?" He realized that they all were there. Tamama waved and said, "Hey Mister Sergeant Sir!"

"This is an invader?" Germany was irritated. The so called 'invader' wasn't very bad at all. "You are under the control of a high school girl, and you are currently doing laundry and other household chores... You are not worth my time... "Said Germany before turning around and walking towards the door inside the house.

"Dude, I gotta say, I want to be friends with you. You crack me up! An invader... doing laundry! Hahahahaha!" America had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Gero? F-friends?" Keroro was beginning to smile. "So, you won't eat us? Or dissect us? Or throw us under Natsumi's bike?" He was ecstatic at the thought.

"Huh? uh... sure, but one thing... could you please let me borrow that weapon of yours!"

Keroro, was dumbfounded. He had just realized that America was still in demon form.

"Gero?... Well... I'll let you use it if... You buy me at least three Gundams every time you do!" Keroro turned back to the laundry, still confused at why a Pekoponian wanted to be a demon.

"Huh? Gundams? Are you talking about those models? Sure!" America was ecstatic at the thought of him being able to turn into a thunder god whenever he wanted to.

"I'm going to be lightning powered super hero!" America threw his arms in the air before noticing laughter behind him. Keroro and him turned around to see none other than England, laughing more than he's ever laughed before.

"You look like a tiger striped idiot!" He said before laughing even more.

"Dude, what are you doing here!" America exclaimed happily before giving England a hug.

"Let go of me you tiger striped moron!" He pushed America off and continued, "When Japan called and told us all that you all had found the aliens, we just had to come see for ourselves."America looked up at the back door, and saw, through the glass, that Japan, Canada, Italy, Germany, France, Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Spain, China, Kululu, Tamama, and Dororo were all in the Hinata living room. A majority of the countries were laughing at America, but a few were chatting with the Keronians. Only Keroro, Giroro, America, and England were outside.

"Japan gave us the directions to the Hinata household." England walked inside. Keroro went back to doing the laundry, and Giroro roasted another sweet potato. America walked inside and saw that China, France, Austria, and Hungary were sitting on one couch, Germany, Romano, Spain, and Japan, on another couch, Prussia standing by Hungary, with Tamama sleeping in her lap, England standing next to France, yelling at him for taking his seat and Canada in the kitchen, talking to Dororo, who was on the counter.

Suddenly, Kululu came up to him, and shot him with the demon gun, and America was turned back to normal. Kululu did one little 'kukukuuu" before disappearing through a hole that sent him back to his lab.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!" Yelled Natsumi, after walking in the front door while carrying two grocery bags. Everyone went silent as Keroro, who was still outside quickly ran up to Natsumi.

"P-please Natsumi-dono, do not freak out! These people work for the governments around the world." Keroro said nervously, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Wh-what?" She realized how loud she was, and thought for a moment.

Natsumi whispered, "Th-they aren't going to take you away... are they?... stupid frog..." She was about to cry when Keroro responded.

"N-no Natsumi-dono, I had made friends with one of them, and, if you help me, I can probably get the others to become friends, and let me stay." Keroro had obviously gotten another plan, but that comment did make Natsumi calm down.

"Okay, but one more thing, where is Fuyuki?"

"Gero? I don't know... He's probably in his room with Momoka-dono."

"Well, if you find him, tell him we're having beef stew tonight."

"Natsumi-dono's famous beef stew?" Keroro was enraptured at the thought of eating Natsumi's delicious beef stew. "Cow flesh! Cow flesh! Cow flesh! Cow flesh!"

_Thank you for all of the reviews! Your reviews make me want to write more! :3_


	19. Chapter 19: Lord of Terror

After Natsumi started making dinner, Aki Hinata arrived home from work. She walked inside and immediately went to Natsumi.

"Uh... Sweetie, what's going on here?"

Natsumi turned her head towards her mom, and sadly replied, "Government agents mom... Government... Agents..."

Aki turned towards them and said, "Are you sure? I mean...they look too... hot. It's sooo unreal."

Natsumi sighed and replied, "I know, mom, I know."

"Oh! I know!" Aki immediately ran up to the crowd of countries and asked, "Would any of you like to be in a manga!"

"Oh, Hinata-san." Japan immediately recognized her. She was one of the best manga editors in Japan.

"Do I know you?" She responded confused.

"Ah, uh, no. I just recognized you. So this is the famous manga editors household? It is beautiful." He quickly replied.

"Oh, thanks, but now you already know our lil secret! Keroro-kun is the greatest cleaner in froggy history!" She smiled.

France quickly went up to her and said, "Would you like to go get a drink sometime? You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." He smiled brightly at her. She punched him once, and he went down.

"So is that a 'no' on the manga idea?" She said, as if nothing had happened.

"Uncle, I'm home!" Came Angol Mois, who had just walked in. Keroro, who had finished the laundry, and was now playing in his room, ran up to Angol Mois and asked, "Did you get the Gundam I asked for?"

"Yes, Uncle!" She took out a Gundam Model box and handed it to Keroro. He hugged the box, thanked Mois, and ran down to his room. She noticed the countries, Keronians, and Hinatas in the living room, and kitchen.

She walked in saying, "Whats going on?" Mois smiled very brightly. Everyone couldn't help but love her shining, innocent, smile. France got off of the floor and grabbed her hands.

"You are the cutest girl I've ever met, What is your name?" He looked lovingly into her eyes.

"I'm Angol Mois! What's yours?" France laughed for a moment, not believing what she had said.

"Your name can't really be Angol Mois, can it?" She nodded and replied, "Yep, why?"

"B-because." France was very nervous, last time he had heard the name Angol Mois, was when Nostradamus had predicted that Angol Mois, the resurrected lord of Terror, would destroy the earth in the September of 1999.

"B-because," He continued. "Because, Angol Mois is the name of the Lord of Terror..."

"Yay, you've heard of me! Sorry I'm late in destroying Pekopon, but I accidentally overslept by a few years, then Uncle said I shouldn't destroy it right now."

France was frozen in shock. Angol Mois looked behind him to see all the other countries playing with Kululu, Tamama, and Dororo.

"Oh, You already know about Uncle and his platoon. Well, then I guess I can come out too."

She changed from her School girl disguise, into her full Angol form. Everyone looked at her as France fainted.

"Hello, let me introduce myself. I am Angol Mois! I was suppose to destroy Pekopon in 1999, but I overslept, and then Uncle stopped me when I tried to destroy it. I hope that Uncle and you all can become friends." She smiled her beautiful, innocent, smile, and waited for a response. Everyone was in shock that the Lord of Terror herself was right in front of them.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie, they're probably just not used to the alien openings yet!"

Seconds later, Natsumi finished the beef stew and specifically stated that it was ONLY FOR FAMILY. She wouldn't be able to make enough for them all. Before everyone left, Momoka offered for them to stay at her house. Everyone accepted and all of the countries left in her limo for her house, along with Tamama.

That night, the Platoon had a small meeting. Tamama had left a cellphone for Keroro to call with so Tamama may chime in. Tamama was currently watching the screens at the Mansion to make sure that the countries didn't try anything.

"Gero Gero Gero. Okay, Kululu said he had some important information to share!" Keroro said, starting the meeting.

"Kukukuuu, yes, well, I was drunk, but as I was listening in on the drunken Russian's bragging about being the best, and so on... He said something about being 'the great Russia' and "Become one with mother Russia', so I did some research... I found that these agents may be more than just agents. They could be connected to the actual countries somehow."

Everyone was confused.

"Kukukuuu... What I meant was, these Government agents could be the countries themselves. There are thousands out there that believe that. There's even other alien species that say they have seen such occurrences."

_Thanks to Rainbow112 and A fan for the reviews!_

_A fan: You really don't like natsumi? Also, I was hoping to add in this Angol Mois- France bit, for a while now. I hope that it was funny. :3_

_also: I'll try to add the other countries you had requested._

_Please keep readin' and reviewin'!_


	20. Chapter 20: a busy day

The next morning, all of the Countries that were staying at Momoka's mansion were eating breakfast in the dining room. While they were eating, two more countries showed up: Liechtenstein, and Switzerland. Liechtenstein had dragged Switzerland, or rather that he didn't want her to go alone, all the way to Japan because of a call and picture message showing her the aliens. She thought that they were too adorable to pass up on seeing. She saw Tamama, and ran up to him.

"Your so… Adorable!" Her eyes went wide. "You-your way more adorable in person."

"Thank you." He smiled as cute as he could.

"Can I get a picture of you with Basch?" She asked, holding up a camera.

"What?" exclaimed Switzerland. He blushed, and said, "Fine."

"Sure!" Tamama smiled happily as he replied.

Switzerland crouched down next to Tamama's chair, and tried to smile for the picture. Before Liechtenstein took the picture, Tamama climbed onto Switzerland's shoulder. Switzerland, shocked for a moment, started turning his head just before Liechtenstein took the picture. She giggled at how the picture looked.

"May I see it, Lili?" He got up and ran to the camera, Tamama still on his shoulder. His eyes went wide for a moment. In the picture was Tamama, smiling and laughing, and Switzerland, looking shocked and halfway turning his head towards Tamama.

"You look nice." She smiled. Switzerland set Tamama back in his chair.

Liechtenstein thanked Tamama before walking off with Switzerland.

Later on, Tamama was playing in Momoka's humungous backyard. He was near the house when he heard a yell coming from a nearby entrance to the mansion. He saw a little boy running up to him.

"Hey! You're Tamama, right?" He stopped right in front of Tamama.

"Uh… yeah… Who are you?" He replied confused.

"I'm Peter Kirkland!" Sealand smiled happily.

"Oh! I saw someone who looks kind of like you yesterday, except he was taller, and grumpier."

"Oh…. That's stupid Arthur… He's my big brother. I hate him."

"Ah…" Tamama picked up the soccer ball he was playing with. "Would you like to play?"

Sealand looked happily at Tamama again. "Sure!"

Even later, another country had shown up at Momoka's. She went straight to Momoka, who was drinking tea in her living room. When Momoka saw the country, she was instantly frightened.

"This girl has a very creepy aura, kind of like that one tall guy." Momoka thought.

"Hello, I am Natalia Arlovskaya. I have heard that Ivan is here." Belarus said as she said down in a chair across from Momoka. Belarus suddenly demanded, "Tell me where he is now!"

Momoka tensed up, "I-I don't really know. He's probably still in his room."

Belarus's eyes went wide. "H-HIS room! He's living with you? You-!"

"Nuh-no! I just allowed some of the people who came to stay here if they didn't want to leave so quickly!" sputtered Momoka, who was scared and frantic.

"Oh, then I apologize, but if I find out that you were lying—"

"I promise! I- I'm already in love with someone else anyway."

"Huh? Well, good luck. With your personality, you'll probably need it." She paused for a moment. "Do you want to know what you're missing?" Belarus looked Momoka straight in the eyes. "You need to get more assertive. Make sure that he ends up with you by getting rid of ALL competition."

"You think I don't? I almost 'got rid' of his sister just for trash talking him."

"Okay, but how about all the other girls around him?"

Momoka thought for a moment, and then replied, "Hm, there are a few at school I should probably worry about."

Belarus got up. "We can discuss this more later." She remembered why she had come, and asked, "So where is his room?"

"I will have Paul direct you there immediately." She waved Paul over, and he instantly started leading Belarus to Russia's room.

"Kukukuuu…"

In the midst of Kululu's lab, a big table with a wiped out Russian on it was under a scanner.

"I push." said Kululu, as he pressed a button that activated a scanner. A few moments later, the results showed up on his computer.

"Kukukuuu… seems that the theory may have been correct after all." Kululu laughed one more time before transporting Russia back to his room at Momoka's mansion.

_Thanks to all of the reviewers!_

_A Fan: Yeah, natsumi can be mean, and natsuxgiro rules! :3 I hope I got every you requested, except for Poland, I'm planning something really funny with him. Thank you for commenting on Russia, that's how I got the idea for this last bit. Also, I'm hoping to bring in more Keroro Gunsou/Sgt Frog charas after the next chapter (or maybe even in the next chapter)._

_Rainbow112: Thanks, I actually did some research on Nostradamus and the Lord of Terror while doing that chapter. :D The cute, sweet, and innocent Lord of Terror. XD_

_Overlord Exor: I hope you liked this chapter with Belarus, I'm hoping to add in Ukraine sometime soon, too._

_Thank you for reading!_

_Enjoy! :3_


	21. Chapter 21: trapped

In Keroro's room, four Keronians were listening in on Keroro's plan.

"So, long story short-"

"Too late." Tamama interrupted.

"—We are going to separate the people from the country parts, and conjoin ourselves with them." Keroro laughed for a moment after finishing.

"Kukuku… This plan might actually work, if they aren't the pure countries already. I'm not able to tell for sure though." Kululu typed away on Keroro's computer.

"Gero gero gero! Then we will start immediately!... After I've finished my model."

Giroro hit Keroro on the head yelling at him for putting models before the plan repeatedly until Keroro had finished the Gundam model.

"See? It didn't take THAT long!" Keroro showed the model to Giroro. Giroro grabbed the model and threw it at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

"Gerooooooh!..." Cried Keroro as he turned a faint white.

"Kukukuuu, we better start soon, we don't know how long the subjects will be here for." Kululu said, as he looked at the clips from the cameras in Momoka's mansion. "Should I start part one?"

Keroro pointed his finger in the air, and yelled, "Part one starts now!" He put his arm down and waved to Kululu saying, "So, yeah, start now!"

At Momoka's mansion, most of the countries had left. The only ones that were still there were, America, Italy, Germany, Canada, Russia, and Belarus. America was at McDonald's, Italy was playing in Tamama's training room, Germany was looking through at the Nishizawa armory, Canada was exploring the backyard with Kumajirou, and Russia was hiding from Belarus who was searching persistantly for him. Suddenly, holes appeared beneath all of them, excpet Belarus, sending them down chutes to a trapped, and mostly unused, area of Kululu's lab, the labyrinth.

"Kukukuuu, all countries needed are present." Kululu affirmed as he put the Labyrinth cameras' views on the screen. He pushed a button, and they could hear the voices of the countries in the Labyrinth.

"Ve~! I'm scared!" exclaimed Italy from the first entrance.

"Dude, where are we?" asked America from the second entrance.

"Phew... I escaped from Belarus..." Russia sighed calmly from the third entrance.

"What the heck is going on here?" yelled Germany from the fourth.

"Where's Kumajirou..." worried Canada from the fifth.

There was no exits, and the holes that had dropped them there were already gone.

"Okay! First we'll try the first entrance!" exclaimed Keroro.

"Oh! I want to him!" yelled Tamama, happily.

Kululu pressed a button, and Italy was teleported to the inside of a machine. He looked around frantically in the machine. It was as big as a closet, and was very dark. Kululu pressed another button, and started explaining what was going on as the machine powered up. The machine had two, closet-like, areas, one with Italy, and one that was empty.

"Since last time, when Momoka was separated into her two personailties,an electric shock of nearly ten thousand volts was what separated her, this machine will use nearly ten thousand volts of controlled electricity to separated the subject." Kululu pressed one more button, and the machine lit up, and shocked Italy.

"VEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The countries below them, in the Labyrinth, heard Italy, and all started to worry.

Once the machine finished, the noise started to go down, and the lights were off. Both sides of the machine opened, and two people walked out, along with a cloud of smoke.

"Ve? I'm alive? Yay! Can I have some pasta now?" Italy said as he came out, onto his knees. He seemed slightly charred, but still completely okay.

"Heheheeeeeh..." Laughter creepily came through the smoke as Romano stepped out of the cloud. "Now I have my own body... Heheheheheeeeeeeh. I've always wanted to do this." Romano punched Italy in the face.

"Ve~! Ouch! What happened? What -" Italy saw Romano. "Wha...?"

"Scared?" Romano smirked at Italy.

Italy quickly smiled and jumped up, hugging Romano. "Yay! I have a brother now! Mi fratello! Mi fratello!"

"G-get off of me!" Romano pushed Italy off and looked towards the Keronians. "Thank you, little idiots! Now I can take you all down without this idiot taking over anymore!"

_Grazie for the reviews! :3_

_A fan: I can bring in Poland's friend in a little bit, like maybe... next chapter? I don't know yet... Oh! and thanks for the other review! I was actually planning to separate them sometime, I just forgot... and couldn't think of a good way, but now it's done. :D_

_Rainbow112: thanks, I can't wait for the later chapters, now that the scene, and intros have beasically been set. :)_

_Thank you! Grazie! Merci! Gracias! Danke!_

_hope you love this chapter and the next to come! :3_


	22. Chapter 22: torture

Ten minutes after Romano emerged from the machine, the room was destroyed, the machine was unusable, and the Keronians were scattered. Only Tamama, who was very hurt, was still standing. The two were focused only on eachother, unaware that Keroro, who was laying next to the Labyrinth controls, was slowly moving his arm up to a small, red, button. Once his little, green, arm reached the button, the countries that were scattered in the Labyrinth were teleported to the control room. The countries saw the room in a wreck and Romano and Tamama were in a death stare. Germany sighed, walked to Romano, and pulled his curl.

"Chigi!" yelled Romano before he blushed while falling to his knees.

"Th-Thank you Mister Country-guy..." said Tamama before blacking out.

Suddenly, Italy came up from behind and hugged Germany while exclaiming, "Ve~! Germany! I was soooo scared!"

The countries, except for Italy and Romano, went wide eyed and looked back and forth between Italy and Romano. They were very confused.

Later on, once the Keronians had enough time to heal a bit, they sat on a couch in the Hinata living room, across from the countries. They were very nervous. Not becuase they were caught, but because all of the countries were givng them death stares. After a few minutes, someone broke the silence.

"How long have you known that we were countries, and why did you separate Italy?" asked Germany.

"W-Why should we t-tell you?" Giroro said, as he tried to not sound nervous.

Suddenly, four more countries walked in. It was Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, and Poland, who came along to assure Lithuania's safety.

"Just in time." said Russia as he stood up.

He turned towards Poland and Lithuania and said, "Don't worry, Lithuania will not be hurt today."

Russia grabbed Latvia and dragged him into another room while Latvia was mouthing the words 'help me' and tears formed in his eyes. Moments later, toturous, spine chilling, screams started pouring from the room that scared even Kululu. A few minutes later, Russia walked back into the living room carrying a fainted, pale white, Latvia. He put Latvia in Estonia's arms, and sat back onto he couch. Keroro turned almost as pale as Latvia.

Seconds later, Keroro yelled, "W-We wanted to separate you from the pure country and combine ourselves with them!"

Keroro was crying and freaking out.

"Can you recombine them?" asked Germany.

Kululu laughed creepily and replied, "No. He destroyed the machine. Kukukuuu... also used more organic parts for the machine so instead of cutting their life in half, they have separate bodies with full life spans."

Romano smirked and said, "Ha! You aren't getting me back with this idiot, you stupid potato lover! If I was I couldn't do this."

Romano threw his fist towards Germany, but he dodged and quickly pulled Romano's curl. Romano blushed and fell into Italy's lap, who was sitting between Germany and Romano.

"Is there really no way to combine them again?" asked America.

"Kukukuuu... Nope. You would need a fusion machine and I am waaay too busy." Kululu laughed creepily while the countries, except for Romano, looked down. Romano jumped up and pointed at Germany.

"You aren't getting rid of me so easily stupid idiot!" He yelled.

"Fratello, don't be so mean to Germany!" exclaimed Italy.

Romano stuck his tongue out at Italy and walked to the back door.

"And I am not your fratello." said Romano before walking out.

_I hope you like how it's going, sorry I haven't added in a while, I can't get any time on the computer... I don't really like school... anyways, thanks for the reviews, and don't worry, I'll be adding more characters after this, in fact, A hint to anyone who's reading this, next chapter two characters requested for will be added, and I don't actually know if they count as actual characters. hint hint! ;)_

_Anyways, I hope you keep readin, likin, and reviewin the story! Thanks to all the readers and reviewers out there! :D_

_Oh, and happy Earth Day!_


	23. Chapter 23: Narrating

Later on, Keroro was in Kululu's lab, looking for him. He had a question for Kululu , but when he showed up, Kululu wasn't there, so he just started looking through the stuff scattered in the lab. While he was looking, he found a small box on the control board for the screens. It was yellow with orange question marks on each side, and little red button on top.

"Gero gero!" Thought Keroro. "If Kululu doesn't want me to touch his stuff, he shouldn't leave it out."

Keroro picked up the box and pressed the little button. The box sprung open with puffs of yellow smoke coming out. A second later, a guy wearing all black, and a hat with a veil, as to not see his face, and a white"N" on the veil appeared in front of Keroro.

"Na-Narrator?" Exclaimed Keroro. "... Did you make fun of Kululu again?..."

"Yeah... heh." the narrator said, embarrassed. "I figured it'd be 36th times the charm, but he still caught me..."

"...right..."

"..."

"..."

"Well, I'm off." said the narrator before he left the room.

Keroro stared for a moment, then had an idea. He called a meeting as fast as he could, and met them in the meeting room. He jumped onto the podium.

"I have a super awesome plan! We have to find out if the countries have a narrator, and get all their secrets out of him!"

They were all silent for a moment. Dororo left and went to talk to Canada again, Kululu laughed creepily, and Giroro sighed.

"I'll do it Mr, Sergeant Sir!" Yelled Tamama.

"Fine, I'll help too." Said Giroro.

"You let him out, didn't you?" Asked Kululu.

"...No...?" Said Keroro, nervously.

Kululu laughed once more.

After the meeting, Keroro went upstairs to see if any of the countries were still there. Italy was asleep on the couch, mumbling about pasta and Romano.

"Aw, how cute! See, everyone looks cute when they're sleeping." said the narrator.

Keroro shushed him and walked up to the couch. He started to poke Italy's face and say, "Hello?" and "Please wake up."

Italy just rolled over so his back was facing Keroro. Keroro jumped onto the couch, and climbed over Italy. He slapped Italy as hard as he could.

"Nice one..." said the narrator.

The country's eyes opened slightly, and he fell off of the couch, shocked at seeing a little alien frog in front of him. He sat up, on the floor, and looked at Keroro.

"Oh, sorry little froggy guy. You scared me for a moment." Italy smiled at him.

"...Riiiight..." said Keroro. "Do you have a narrator?"

"Ve? Yeah, she narrated when I was really little. She was so nice!" Italy got up and sat on the couch next to Keroro.

"Gero, gero, gero.." Laughed Keroro. "So, Do you know where she is now?"

"Ve? Last time I heard, she was dating France."

Keroro thanked Italy, and ran off to Momoka's mansion to see if he was still staying there.

_thankies for the reviews, sorry it's kinda...short... I've been working on about five or six stories at a time... My other storie: Hetalia x reader: Sumomo's potion it way more popular than this one so I've been paying it a little more attention, and I'm sorry. It also a pain in the butt, to write the stories cause I have to either write them on a kindle, or write them at super late at night... T_T_

_Anyways, thank you readers and reviewers!_


	24. Chapter 24: secrets

Once he arrived at Momoka's mansion, he found Momoka talking to who he assumed was another country, and he listened in to what the we saying.

"So my brother is here? And he is okay?" She asked.

"Yeah." replied Momoka."The really big one right?"

"Yes."

The country had short, light hair, was pretty tall, and had a big chest.

"Not to probe or anything, but 'm just wondering which country you are. You don't have to say if you don-"

"Ukraine."

"Huh?"

"I am Ukraine." she repeated fo Momoka.

"Oh." Momoka smiled. "Cool."

That's when Keroro decided to jump in.

"Yo, Momoka, is that guy France still here?" He asked as he walked in.

"Aww, how cute. They do look like little frogs." Said Ukraine before she picked Keroro up and gave him a hug.

"Doesn't this bone-crushing hug remind you of someone?" commented the Narrator.

Once Ukraine let go, and Keroro caught his breath, Momoka told him where France's room was, and Keroro ran off to see him. Once he arrived, he saw a blushing maid leaving the room, and ran in while the door was closing behind her.

"Gero gero! Hello Mr. France!" greeted Keroro.

"Oh, bonjour mon cher." said France.

Keroro stared at him for a moment before saying, "...What?"

"I said Hello."

"Oh... Hey, are you still dating your narrator?"

"Onhonhon... No, but if you want to see her, I think she has a room a few doors down."

Keroro nodded, thanked him, and ran off to the room.

Once he reached the room, he opened the door a bit, and peeked in. In the room was a woman with a white long sleeve shirt, a pair of white pants, and a white hood with a white veil. There was a black capital N on her shirt. The other narrator was in the room, too, and they were sitting on the bed kissing.

"Wah? Narrator! I thought you were on my side!" exclaimed Keroro.

"No... I'm a narrator... not a character... I don't take sides." said the SF (Sgt Frog) Narrator.

"Dude... You literally do that ALL the time..."

Everyone went silent for a moment.

The H (Hetalia) Narrator spoke up, breaking the silence. "Well, what do you want little froggy?"

"I want all the countries' secrets and weaknesses!" exclaimed Keroro.

"Hell no." replied the H Narrator almost instantly.

"... WHYYYY?" whined Keroro. "Wh-Whyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"Because, Why would I tell you information that could help you take over the world?"

"... Because some of the countries act like irritating idiots?"

They stared at eachother for a moment.

"Well, that is true..." she replied, thinking.

Keroro gaped, wondering how that actually worked.

"Fine, I will give you a brief overview of their likes and dislikes, but only the annoying ones, and no more than that."

Keroro almost squeed like a little girl.

She told him about Romano, France, Russia, England, Korea, America, and Prussia. Keroro listened intently and for once actually paid attention to somthing other than gundam, manga, or TV.

"Thanks for the info! I think your a better narrator than ours." Keoro said as he saluted her and walked out.

The SF Narrator facepalmed, and then when back to kissing the H Narrator.

Keroro was about to put his plan into action.

...

"So dude, what did you want to show me?" asked America as Keroro led him into his room. "Woah! Is this your room? It's totally awesome!"

"Thanks, I got all the latest tech. You gotta get the latest or you gotta go! Gero gero." Keroro pressed a button on his computer while America was looking around.

The lights started to flicker and steel walls came down, covering the walls from damage. Keroro dissappeared through a hole that Kululu made for him, and once the hole closed, ghosts appeared in the room. Candles floated around the room as balls of light and fog enshrouded the area. America went pale white as he backed away towards a wall.

"Gh-gh-gh-gh... GHOST!" America screamed as he tripped and landed against the wall.

Keroro and Kululu were in a control room in the underground base, making the fake ghosts and watching America scream in terror with the security cameras planted throughout Keroro's room.

"Geeeeero gero gero gero!" laughed Keroro. "This plan may work better than expected! Soon, every country will bow down to me!"

Keroro laughed happily as Kululu made more ghosts appear and laughed at the fear on America's face.

"Kukuku, i just love making pekoponians freak out." Kululu said as he pressed another few buttons.

"Signal Tamama to start he next plan. You can start your part anytime you want."

"Aye aye sir! Kukukukukuuu..."

...

"Hey Feli! Hey Lovi! I got a room overloaded with pasta and I need somone to help get rid of it!" yelled Tamama as he tried to get the fighting Italians to notice him.

Feli wasn't actually fighting, just getting strangled by Lovino.

"I told you not to call me...did you say pasta?" Romano dropped Italy.

"Let's go get some pasta!" exclaimed Italy as he threw his arms into the air.

Tamama led them to a far off room in the mansion. The doors were very fancy and very big. Once they entered, they saw a gigantic pile of pasta, covered in pasta sauce and giant meatballs in the center of the room. They gaped and drooled onto the floor.

"Pa...PASTA!" shouted Italy as him and Romano ran toward the giant pile of pasta.

Tamama giggled creepily and left the room.

_thanks for the reviews!_


	25. Chapter 25: spirits and pasta

_From this point on, I'm doing a T rated story... IT'S TOO DAMN HARD TO KEEP THIS AT K+!_

_:3 enjoy!_

The excited Italians rushed to the giant pile of pasta. They ate up a small portion of it before hearing a loud rumbling noise. The pasta clung together and got up on two, stringlike, spagetti legs. It had one giant, bloodshot, eyball and a sauce filled mouth.

"Fra... Fratello...!" Italy stuttered.

He fell onto his butt, staring up at the pasta monster. Romano was fuming mad that Tamama had led them into a trap, but a little happy that he could fight something other than Tamama without Italy taking over. Now that he had his own body, he wanted to try it out.

"So, you want to fight you pasta bastard? Well, bring it on!" exclaimed Romano as he jumped towards the monsters eye.

He punched the pasta cyclops'es eye, and stood in front of him, defending himself from any attacks. The monster shot pasta at Romano grabbing his arms and legs, but Romano ran towards him and kicked him just under the head, making the pasta fall off of his limbs and the monster falls backwards.

The monster got back up and grabbed Romano again. This time he trapped the country with a rope-like spagetti that wrapped around his entire body from the neck down.

"Waaaah!... Fratello?" exclaimed Italy.

...

In a room down in the Platoon's secret underground base, Giroro was showing Germany how it's done.

"This is how you fight!" yelled Giroro as he jumped from the top of one crate, to behind another. "That's why you're 0-2 on World Wars on your stupid planet!"

Germany got up and threw a grenade at the crate Giroro was behind. Giroro jumped out and sprinted to a rusty, old, shed. Taking the chance, Germany ran to the shed, and peeked in a bit. It was too dark to see much, but he could see something- or someone- in there. He quickly jumped in front of the door, and shot at the item, realizing all too late that it was a bomb. Once the bullets hit it, the bomb exploded, throwing Germany back a few feet.

"Never let your guard down." said Giroro as the surrounding fizzled away, turning back into the simulation room.

He landed next to Germany with a gun pointing the country's head.

"You are a great fighter." commented Germany as he got up.

"I've got a better challenge for you." said Giroro as a hole opened up under him, taking him into another room.

The hole closed and the surroundings changed. The simulation room took Germany to a grocery line.

Once Germany registered where he was, he realized what was going on. "...Meine gott... P-postal 4?..."

He rubbed his head for a moment, noticing all the similarities. Everyonewas following the order of events from the cashier being super slow, to the Italian cutting in line. He started getting really mad, and realized that he still had his guns from fighting with Giroro.

...

"Kukuku..." laughed Kululu as he pressed a few buttons, setting up a room in the underground base for his portion of the torturing.

A few moments later, Kululu was ready and pressed a button while saying, "I press."

A hole appeared under Russia who was a Momoka's mansion, hiding from Belarus again. He fell into a tube that took him into the room Kululu was setting up. Russia fell into the middle the room. He got up and looked around, seeing mirrors covered all the walls. Suddenly, the mirrors spun around to reveal Belaruses. The many Belaruses closed in on Russia.

"Why a-are there so m-many of you s-sister?" asked Russia, nervously, as he looked around for any exits.

...

Dororo, not participating in his friends' attempts at scaring the countries' was sitting with Canada in a field of flowers near the outskirts of Tokyo.

"Would you like me to help your friends?" asked Dororo.

"Nah, I know they're strong enough to face their fears." he replied calmly.

Canada thought for a moment, then said, "Or... maybe we should a least watch to see if they ever really need any help..."

"Okay, I will keep my watch on ther auras." responded Dororo.

...

In Keroro's room, America was still huddled against a wall, paralyzed with fear.

Ghost-chan, the spirit residing in Keroro's room, appeared in front of him. "Hello Mr. Country. Would you like some help?"

He looked up for a moment to see her and almost fainted.

"Don't worry. I'm not mean, I just want to help you." she said as she smiled warmly.

He looked up again and stammered, "R-r-really? Y-y-you're n-not just s-some m-m-mean g-ghost in d-disguise?..."

"Well, you're not the one mocking me with fake ghosts and fog, are you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, then, I don't mind helping you." she smiled and held out a hand.

He grabbed for the hand, but it went though hers.

"The hand was just metaphorical... I can't actually touch you, you know." she said, embarrassed.

He got up and noticed what she meant by fake. If he had looked cloer before, he'd have noticed the strings, tiny projectors, and the small holes that had the fog coming out of them.

"S-so, how do I get out of here?" he asked, still a little frightened by the fake ghosts and such.

"I'm not exactly sure... There usually isn't giant metal walls covering the door... oh! You could probably use that little thing over there."she responded as se pointed to the mini- fridge.

"A mini- fridge?..." he thought for a moment. "Well, there isn't really any other places..."

He walked to the mini-fridge, and opened it. A portal inside of it sucked him in and the door shut. Ghost-chan giggled for a moment, then disappeared.

...

In the underground base, Kululu was watching the screaming Russia being attacked by many Belaruses, and didn't notice America escape through the mini- fridge. Keroro walked up to the screens and saw his room empty.

"WHAAT?" screamed Keroro. "Where's the American?"

"Kukukuu, he must have escaped... oops." laughed Kululu.

Keroro glared at Kululu for a moment, then ran to Mois who was currently monitering the base.

"Don't worry uncle, I found him." she said happily.

He ran up to her as she put camera footage on the bigger screen so they could all see it. America was running down along hallway until he reached a map on a wall. Above the map was a sign that read 'Control room this way' and pointed towards his left. He ran towards where the sign pointed.

Keroro stared for a moment before facepalming at the fact that he had actually put those signs up. He, then, ordered Mois to send Andromedan hounds after him.

"Woah!" exclaimed America after seeing the hounds. "What the heck are those things?"

The hounds advanced towards him. America ran towards them, grabbed one by the front legs, and swung him at two others, hitting them against a wall. Throwing the one he was hanging on to, he hit three others. Keroro gulped as he watched America destroy an entire pack of space hounds. America kicked one alien, sending it into another one.

He wiped off his hands and continued towards the control room.

Keroro gaped and said, "S-send out the c-captured Nyororo..."

Mois pushed a button, sending out a nyororo towards America.

"What the heck?" said America as the nyororo flew past him. "What's with all these damn alien things attacking me?"

The nyororo flew back towards him. He dodged quickly, and grabbed the nyororo's tail. He flung the nyororo at the floor, the wall, and then behind him. The nyororo, knocked out, fell to the floor, limp. America continued to the room.

Keroro stared at the screen, shaking nervously. America entered the control room and looked around for a moment before noticing Keroro.

"Dude! This is awesome!" yelled America as he stopped in front of Keroro. "I love this place!"

Keroro was frozen with shock. He thought the country would turn him into frog jerky.

"Y-you like it?"asked the little alien.

"Yeah! That is like totally awesome!" exclaimed America excitedly.

Keroro giggled creepily as he thought of another plan.

...

A few minutes after America had left Keroro's room, Ghost-chan reappeared.

"Haaaaa..." she sighed. "I hate when he does this..."

She scanned the room, examening the many fake ghosts covering the room. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Wha-?"she screamed as she spun around.

There was a man standing behind her with brown hair, robelike clothing, and an Italian accent. "It is a little scary, though, heh."

"Who are you?" asked ghost-chan.

"Oh, you have never heard of the great Roman Empire?" he asked.

She stared for a moment, then replied, "No."

He froze in shock for a moment before responding with, "Well, how about I show you..."

He gave her a kiss.

...

Back at Momoka's mansion, Romano was trapped by the pasta monster, and Italy was against a wall, with the monster closing in.

"P-please don't eat me mister pasta monster!" yelled Italy.

He grabbed in his pockets for a moment before he could finally get his white flag. After pulling it out, he waved it like crazy.

_Please review! I was half asleep when I wrote this... XP_


	26. Chapter 26: demons

After Italy started waving his flags, the monster stared at the flags for a moment. Suddenly, he dropped to the floor, releasing his grip on Romano. Italy lowered the flags. Both him and Romano were shocked for a moment.

"What the hell just happened?" exclaimed Romano as he jumped up.

Romano climbed into the monster and starting stomping on his eye. The creature didn't even stir.

"My flags worked!" exclaimed Italy. "See? White flags can solve everything!"

"You pasta bastard! Get up!" Romano kept stomping on the eye. "I know that the stupid flags didn't kill you! White flags can't kill people!"

The pasta monster laid dead. Italy got up a moment later.

"Pastaaaa!" He yelled as he started to eat the monster.

...

In Momoka's living room, a country came to visit.

"So, you wanted to see me?" she asked as the country and her sipped some tea.

"Yes. By the way, I'm am England." he said before taking another sip.

"Okay. Not to be rude, but why are you here? Did you want to meet one of the aliens?" she asked kindly.

"I was.. um... just wondering how... America and France were doing." he asked nervously.

"Oh, well, France is in his room... with another one of my maids... and America is with one of the aliens." she replied just as Tamama walked in.

"Wow, mister country, your eyebrows are huge!" said Tamama as he stared at England.

England fumed and said, "You little twit! I do not!"

Tamama giggled and climbed onto England's lap. He yawned and laid his head against the table.

England blushed and said, "...U-um... Soooo... Where is America then?"

"He is at the Hinata household." said Momoka.

England picked up Tamama, got up, and set Tamama in the chair he was sitting in.

"Thank you Miss Momoka." he said before walking out.

Tamama giggled and looked up at Momoka. "Mister Sgt said that He had the countries trapped, but then America escaped, but he doesn't suspecct a thing."

"Yeah! And thnks to your cuteness and my information, England didn't suspect a thing. He might even be captured too!" exclaimed Momoka.

Little did they know, England was just hiding behind the door to the room.

"Those bloody morons." he said as he ran to the front door.

...

Minutes later England arrived at the Hinata household and ran to the door. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Fuyuki came to the door.

"Hello." he said before noticing who it was.

"May I see your little pet?" asked the country, quickly.

"Uh, sure." said Fuyuki as he let him in.

England ran to the little opening next to the stairs that led to Keroro's room.

He slid down the ladder, and opened the door, revealing a big metal wall blocking the way.

"Damn! What do I do, now?" He thought for a moment, contemplating any other ways in.

Suddenly, he had an Idea. He drew a magic circle on the ground.

He sang:

_Flare up and burn it down from corner to corner with that hellfire don't leave a single trace burn down even their souls_

"What's going on down there?" asked Fuyuki as he climbed down the ladder.

Turning arouns, he saw England chanting a creepy and unsettling song. Suddenly, the floor lit up and a head came out of the circle drawn on the floor. It was Russia, and he pushed him self out of the circle.

Irritated, England exclaimed, "Why the hell did you ruin my spell again!"

Russia gave England a big hug while said, "You saved me from a hell filled with Belarus and Mirrors!... S-s-sooo many Belaruses..."

Russia let go of England. Shocked, England froze for a moment, sighed, and went back to his spell. He chanted once more, making the circle light up again. A girl spun out of the circle.

"A-Alisa-chan?" asked Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki?" she replied, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You two know eachother?" asked England.

Fuyuki, confused, responded, "She's a friend of ours. How do you know her?"

"She's the demon I summoned to help. Oh! I almost forgot! I need you to help me get through this wall."

England pointed towards the metal wall blocking the inside of Keroro's room. Alisa looked at it for a moment before Nebula, her father, broke it down.

"Thank you Alisa. You may go now." said England before running into Keroro's room.

"I'll stay a bit longer, just in case." she replied as her, Fuyuki, and Russia entered after him.

Once they were in, they saw Ghost-chan and Rome kissing. They quickly stopped kissing.

"U-um... They're in there." said Chost-chan as she pointed to the mini-fridge.

"Thank you Miss." said England as he ran to the fridge.

The others followed quickly while Ghost-chan and Rome went back to kissing.

...

Back in the simulation room, Germany was so close to pulling out his guns and murdering everyone in the store. That's when he noticed it. The little difference between the actual game, and the alien simulation version. There was a person out of place. A guy not far from Germany was wearing a red frog mask. He quickly grabbed his gun and shot at the man.

"You have improved." said Giroro as he dodged.

The people in the store scurried about, fleeing from the scene and screaming. Germany dodged around the people, and scoped the area carefully. He spotted the red frog mask a few aisles over. Running towards the man, he kept his guns in his hands and made sure to not lose sight of Giroro. Giroro tried to escape and blend into the crowd, but Germany found him and tackled him to the ground. He put a gun to Giroro's head.

"Got you now." said Germany, as the surroundings faded.

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Rainbow112: Yes, the pasta monster is like the space omelet/space okonomiyaki. I would rather think it's pedo-ish the other way around because she's actually like 80 years old, and stays in that form so a kappa-chan will recognize her._

_A Fan: Sure, I can reveal that later._

_Thank you readers and reviewers! Sorry if this chapter is a little...grammatical... I wrote this at at midnight... XD_


	27. Chapter 27: shogun Keroro

After the simulation stopped, Germany shot Giroro. Not to kill him, but to knock him out. He ran out the door and thought for a moment about what to do. He found a map of the base at the end of the hallway just outside the door, and memorized it.

...

Back in the control room.

"Kukukuuu, the Russian has escaped and the Italians are eating the space pasta." laughed Kululu.

Keroro was shocked. "How could that guy escape from a room with no doors?'

"Kukuku. I don't know."

"...Then how did the vicious space pasta get defeated?"

"With white flags."

Tears started to form in Keroro's little froggy eyes. "That's it! I must take out my secret weapon!" he exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

America walked into the control room as Keroro was leaving. "Dude, what's the hurry?"

Keroro stopped next to him and said, "Be back in a minute." before sprinting out of the room.

Moments later, Keroro ran back in wearing a shogun costume. "Now shall enforce my rule! We will win in taking over Pekopon! Geeero gero gero gero!"

"I won't let you do that, because I'm the hero!" he exclaimed as he stood in front of Keroro, his shadow towering over the little frog.

"Gero gero gero. So you think you can stop me?" Keroro pulled out an I-pod like controller and pressed a button.

A trapdoor opened under America, sending him down a tube that dropped him into a small, square room with little cartoon ghosts painted on the sides.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled as the tube closed.

He crossed his arms and shivered a bit from the ghost pictures.

...

"We made it!" exclaimed England. "Thank you Fuyuki."

"You're welcome. It's actually not very surprising that he would try this." he replied as they opened the door to the control room.

"I will splatter the little alien all over the walls." said Russia, a dark aura enshrouding him.

They walked in and were confronted by Keroro, still wearing his shogun armor. "Geeero gero gero gero! Hello Fuyuki, countries, and... Alisa? What are you doing here?... Whatever."

Keroro pressed a few more buttons, opening trap doors under them. Alisa's father turned into a pair of wings, and Alisa grabbed Fuyuki. She tried to fly through the trap door in time, but hit it headfirst. Fuyuki was fine, but Alisa was knocked out.

They all fell into separate rooms. England fell into a room wth black walls and a green grid covering them, Russia landed in a room with a snowy design, Fuyuki ended up in a room with stone walls, and Alisa was in a room with pictures of pizza covering the walls.

"Hello?" said England.

"Huh? England? Hey dude! When did you get here?" asked America.

England's room was to the left of America's.

"America? What are you-" England was interrupted by America punching through the wall between them.

"Hey, your room looks awesome. Want to switch?" he asked as he broke down the rest of the wall.

England stared for a moment, then thought. "America, could you break down that wall?" he pointed towards the other wall in America's room.

"Sure, dude!" said America.

He walked to the other wall and kicked a foot through it.

"Anybody there?" America said as he stuck his head through the window.

He saw Russia sitting against the wall of the snowy room he was in.

"Hello America." he said creepily.

America broke down the rest of the wall and walked to the other side of Russia's room. He broke the other wall down, revealing Fuyuki.


	28. Chapter 28: chibified

"Hey, you're that Fuyuki kid, right?" asked America as he continued to break down the wall separating the two rooms.

"Yeah, and you are America?" replied Fuyuki.

"Yep!" said America.

After finishing the wall he went to the next one in Fuyuki's room. Once that one was gone Fuyuki ran to Alisa who was in the revealed room. She was still out, but her father, Nebula, was fine.

"Alisa-chan, are you alright?" he asked as he kneeled next to her.

"She is fine, just knocked out." said Nebula.

"Woah, dude! Is that another alien?" America sat next to Fuyuki.

"Yes, I am an alien. My planet exploded and I am the last of my species." responded Nebula.

"Dude..." America looked sad for a moment. "Well, It's good that you're not giving up hope!" he stood up. "Sooo... How do we get out of here?"

Fuyuki thought for a moment. "Well... When Tamama used them, he sent us down here... then he came down after us..." he walked to the wall on the other side of England's room, all the way at the end. "Hey, can you break metal?"

"Dunno." America shrugged. "But I could try."

Fuyuki put his hand on the wall. "Okay, because on theother side should be a metal door, and a hallway."

America stepped up to the door as Fuyuki walked away. He punched as hard as he could. He broke the wall, but only dented the metal door.

"Ah, shit!" he said while shaking his hand a bit.

He kicked another hole into the wall, denting the metal in another place. England and Russia walked into the room.

"Well, there are no vents or tunn-" England was cut off by America ramming his shoulder into the wall and knocking the door down.

America turned around and said, "And that's how a hero does it."

The stared for a moment before Fuyuki led the way again.

...

Germany had escaped into a vent and had snuck above the control room.

"So that is how they've been getting us." he whispered to himself as he saw the screens connected to the various cameras.

"Kukukuuu, The Italians are almost finished with the vicious space pasta, and the prisoners have escaped." chuckled Kululu.

"What?" Keroro ran to the screens. "How do they keep escaping!"

"May I test my latest invention on them? Kuku?"

Keroro laughed creepily and responded, "You will do so immediately!"

"Kukuku, aye aye sir!" Kululu dissapeared into his lab to grab the gun.

Germany quickly crawled farther through the vent. He didn't see who or where the 'prisoners' were, but he saw Italy and Romano in Momoka's mansion. He remembered that room on the tour.

...

"Kukukuuu... now where is it?" Kululu searched his lab for his new prototype. "Kuu?"he noticed an old gun he hadn't used in a while. "Well, I don't think the leader would care if I used this again."

He picked it up and headed out. "Who first?"

...

Germany had made it to Momoka's mansion and snuck past every point he had to. He headed to the giant room that the space pasta and the Italians were in. Once at the door, he shot off the lock and ran in.

"Hey Germany!" exclaimed Italy.

He was atop the giant pasta monster, eating an arm. Romano was on the monsters head, still stomping the eye into mush.

"Italy and Romano, we need to escape!" Germany yelled to them.

"Why should I trust you, you stupid potato bastard?" Romano responded as he continued to squish the eyeball.

Suddenly, laughter came from the door.

"That's why..." Germany sighed.

They all looked to see Kululu standing in the doorway.

"Kukukuuu, I see I found three of the little countries." laughed Kululu as he walked closer to them, a blue gun in his hand.

Germany went back a few steps, while Italy freaked out and ran to him.

"Waaah! Don't hurt us Mr. Swirly Frog! Please, I don't want to die! Help me Germany!" screamed Italy as he tried to hide behind Germany.

He stuck his head out to see if Kululu was still going to shoot them.

"Kukuku, I press." Kululu shot his gun at Italy.

Germany quickly moved in front of him, taking the shot. Once the light faded, Italy gasped.

"Wh-what...H-Holy Rome?" Italy stared in shock.

"I-It's not what it looks like!" yelled Germany, who was now a little blushing Holy Roman Empire. "I-I... I thought you forgot about me..."

Italy kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug. "I missed you soooooo much! I could never forget you."

Romano jumped down from the pasta monster and ran to Italy. "You're in love with the stupid potato bastard?"

Italy got up. "Stop calling him that..."

"What?" Romano barely heard him.

"Kukukuuu, this is getting good." Kululu continued watching them.

"I said." Italy turned around to face Romano. "Stop calling him that."

Romano stuck out his tongue. "I can call him whatever I want!"

Italy grabbed his arm and flipped him onto the floor.

Holy Rome stared in shock for a moment before Italy came to him and gave him a kiss.

"Wh-when does this wear off?" Holy Rome asked Kululu.

"In three hours. Now's the time to trap you all. I push!" Kululu pressed a button on his I-podlike controller.

The countries were all captured in an electrical ball. He pushed another button making everyone teleport to his lab. The countries appeared in a special case made of a super strong, see-through alloy. It was alike to a very strong glass tube.

"Yayz! It's Italy and Romano and... Whozat?" exclaimed a Chibi America.

"Wha?" they looked around to see a Chibi America, Chibi England, lil Fuyuki, and lil Alisa.

"He must have gotten them before getting us." assumed Romano.

"They are so cute!" exclaimed Italy.

Fuyuki ran up to Romano. "Please help me wake up my friend."

Romano glared at him for a moment, then fell prey to his sad face. "Oh fine..."

He walked to Alisa and kneeled down next to her. "Hey, bella, are you alright?" He shook her shoulder a bit.

"Hmm...?" her eyes fluttered open. "Huh? Fuyukiii..." she sat up.

"Alisa-chan are you okay?" asked Fuyuki as he ran to Alisa and helped her up.

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Rainbow112: yayz! I didn't piss anyone off with the dumbish white flag defeat in the last chapter! thanks for liking it. :3_

_A Fan: Thanks, also, I haven't actually seen/read anything about those countries, nor the last ones you requested but I hope to read about their personalities soon and add them in, I wanna add every country I can. (while still bringing some back for comedy. :3)_

_I hope you all have a nice summer! (don't worry, this isn't my way of saying I'm not updating in the summer. XD)_

_You can expect another update sometime in the next week... I hope... finals are this week, but I should have enouogh time. Good luck to all of you out there with finals!_


	29. Chapter 29: wrapping up

After about a hour as captives, a Keronian came to talk to them.

"We, the Armpit Platoon, now have you all captured!" exclaimed Keroro. "Surrender now, or else!"

"Mr. Froggy!" yelled all the child countries as they ran to the wall of the clear tube.

Only Fuyuki and Alisa stayed back. Keroro sweatdropped. All the little countries were swarming against the wall like bees to a field of flowers. Suddenly, a chill ran down Keroro's spine. He looked above the chibified cutied to see a very pissed off Italian. Romano gave him the deathstare of a lifetime. Keroro shook nervously for a moment before remembering his shogun armor and helmet.

"You don't scare me stupid Pekoponian!" Keroro smirked. "I, Shogun Keroro, will never be intimidated by you stupid Pekoponians!"

"What?" came a yell from behind him.

A hand grabbed Keroro's helmet and lifted him up. He was turned around to face his worst nightmare.

"M-Master Natsumi!..." stammered Keroro.

"Who do you think you're calling stupid, you stupid frog!" she glared at him after seeing Fuyuki. "Why are Fuyuki and Alisa stuck in there and turned younger?"

"G-Geeeroooooh!" Keroro's scream could be heard for miles as Nasumi gave him the most harsh punishment she could think of.

Later on, the countries, Fuyuki, and Alisa all changed back to there normal age, and Natsumi, Alisa, America, and England were in the Hinata living room.

"The sarge is still crying in his room." stated Fuyuki as he walked back in.

"Good, the stupid frog deserves it." responded Natsumi.

"I don't know sis. I don't think that breaking all of his Gundam was really... fair." he sat down next to her and Alisa.

"Thanks for saving our butts!" exclaimed America. "You are awesome!"

"Whatever." replied Natsumi. "I have to do this thing every day. The stupid frog never lets up!"

"Well, thanks." said England. "and now you!" he glared at America. "How could you be tricked by an invader like that!"

"Dude, chill. We're all fine, and no one was hurt." America noticed Natsumi's games. "Oh, cool! Mind if I play a game with you? I'm the best at video games."

Natsumi had a glint in her eye as she turned her head away from the TV. "You're on."

She set up the game system and threw in a game she was the best at, RPG Adventures.

"Try keeping up with me." she taunted before they started.

England facepalmed while they started. Italy walked in and ran straight to Natsumi. "Do you have Pasta, bella?" He jumped arund her and started poking her. "Pasta? Bella? Pasta? Bella? Pasta?"

Natsumi accidentally pressed the wrong button and dropped something important in the game. She turned her head towards Italy, glaring and creating a scary aura.

"Eeeeeeep!" screamed Italy as he quickly backed away from her. "I-I-I-I-I'm soooorrrrryyyyy! Please don't hurt me!"

She went back to her game while Germany ran in to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he kneeled next to Italy.

"Yeah... That girl is scary..." Italy said as he looked up at Germany, lovingly. "Can we get some pasta?"

"Sure, I'd like that." Germany said as he helped Italy up.

Suddenly, France ran in the front door and sat next to England. "So how is mon cher doing?"

"Back off, you stupid frog." retorted England.

"Ha!" sad Natsumi, almost as if it was on cue.

"Aww, but mon cher, I came to see if you were okay." he gave England a hug. "I bet you were really cute, just like how I remembered you."

"Go away you horny toad!" yelled England as he pushed France away from him and sat another seat away from him.

Suddenly, Mois walked in the front door. She went to the living room once she saw the countries.

"Hello Mister Country Peoples." she said as she smiled cutely and waved to them.

France tensed up. England waved back and smiled at her.

"I'm going to see uncle now. See ya!" she waved and smiled again before walking off.

"God, she scares me." said France.

"Stupid frog." said England, earning an "I understand your problem" look from Natsumi.

_thanks for the reviews!_

_A Fan: ... O.O... Uuuummmm... maybe I'll just continue a storyline and add in more countries when I can..._

_p.s. To all readers of this story: From this point on, the chapters will be like episodes. If you don't get what I mean, then wait for the next chapter, cause i suck at explainations... lolz._

_Oh! and tomorrow is national chocolate ice-cream day. I hope you all get some chocolate tomorrow! :3_


	30. Ep 1: Love Potion xMine part one

_Sorry for the long wait:_

**Episode One**  
><strong>Germany and Giroro present:<strong>  
><strong>Love potion #Mine<strong>

It was a normal day at the Hinata household. Keroro was cleaning, Kululu was inventing in his lab, Dororo was sitting on the room playing a game of Go against Canada, and Giroro was in the backyard cleaning his weapons.

"Hey!" greeted Germany as he walked out into the backyard.

"Oh, it's you." Giroro scoffed. "Stupid Pekoponian."

"Hmph, you still don't think that I can kick your butt?" Germany sat against the back door.

"No, I just think that if I was the leader of our platoon, I would've already taken over this weak planet." taunted Giroro.

Before Germany could respond, Natsumi walked outside.

"Hey!" she said to get Giroro's attention. "Why is there a grenade in the hallway?"

Giroro immediately blushed. "Uh..Um..."

-  
>Yesterday:<p>

Giroro was walking down the hallway with his new grenade.

"I hope she likes this." he thought. "I was hoping to show her how awesome it is."

He was peeked ito her door to see if she was there. Once he saw her, his face was as pink as could be. She was changing her clothes. He dropped the grenade and ran out to his tent.

Back to the present:

"Just keep track of your things next time!" she threw the grenade to him before walking inside.

He threw the grenade into his tent.

Germany smiled. "You have a crush on that girl, don't you?"

"Shut up you damn Pekoponian!" Giroro glared at him.

Germany laughed. "I can try to help you. Love is like a battlefield."

Giroro put down his weapon and started roasting a sweet potato. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're talking to the guy who turned into somene completely unrecognizeable to the one he loved and didn't say a word of it to him." he sighed.

"What?" replied Giroro, confused.

Germany sighed. "Nevermind."

Natsumi came back outside. "Is that sweet potatoes I smell? May I have one?"

Giroro took one of his already cooked ones and threw it to her. "Sure."

Natsumi noticed Germany. "Hi. How long have you been there?"

"A while now. I have to go though." Germany waved to the as he left the backyard.

**-To be continued maybe-**

_Also: Love Potion #Mine is suppose to sound like Love Potion #9... Imy "funny" names suck, but i figured it's better than nothing._


	31. Ep 2: CE of the CK part one

**Episode Two**  
><strong>America and Keroro present:<strong>  
><strong>Close encounters of the clueless kind<strong>

"Hey, dude, I want you to meet someone!" exclaimed America as he barged into Keroro's room.

"Wah?" Keroro screamed in terror as America just barely missed stepping on a limited edition gundam model. "Watch out! I put my sweat and tears into these limited edition models!"

"Oh sorry."America sweatdropped.

"What is it?" asked Keroro, who started putting away his gundam before America could stomp on any of them.

"I'd like you to meet Tony, my other alien friend. My first alien friend." America introduced Tony as he walked in.

"Yeah, what-" Tony stopped. "Holy shit! I've seen this guy before!"

Keroro's eyes went wide. "I've seen you before!"

-**To be continued maybe-**


	32. Ep 3: Ku Ku Crazy Girl part one

**Episode Three**  
><strong>Russia and Kululu present:<strong>  
><strong>Ku Ku Crazy Girl<strong>

"Kukuku, you get chased by this girl, right?" asked Kululu as he stared at his moniters.

Russia walked to the moniters and looked at the one Kululu was talking about. He saw Belarus trapped in a cage, and giving the camera a deathstare, while yelling for him.

He sighed. "Da, that is my little sister."

"Kukuku, I press!" Kululu pushed a button, zapping Belarus with a blast of light.

He pushed one more button, teleporting Belarus into the lab. Russia gaped for a moment before glaring at Kululu.

"What did you do to my sister?" he growled at Kululu.

"See for yourself, Kuku!" Kululu pointed toward Belarus, who was now getting up.

"Hello Brother." said Belarus.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

"I feel... Kukukuuu..." Belarus smiled creepily.

Russia gasped. "What did you do to her."

"Kukukuuu, she is now less likely to chase after you." Kululu looked back at the moniters.

**-To be continued maybe-**


	33. Ep 4: Love Potion xMine part two

**Episode Four**  
><strong>Giroro and Natsumi present:<strong>  
><strong>Love Potion #Mine- part two<strong>

Natsumi took a bite of the warm sweet potato. "Mmmm." she smiled.

Giroro blushed a bit.

"You always cook them just right." she complimented.

He took a bite of his sweet potato.

"Oh, I need to ask you something!" said Natsumi before finishing the last of her sweet potato.

Giroro looked up from his potato. "Yeah?"

"Do you know if that 'animal to human' gun works on you guys?"

Giroro froze. Last time remembered trying it, he ended up dancing wth Natsumi at a ball and running off like Cinderella so she couldn't find out it was him. "Uh...yeah. Why?"

"Well, long story short, I need one of you frogs to take me to the beach tomorrow. I want to go, and no one else does."

Giroro's face went completely pink as he gaped at the comment. "Uh...Uuum...I...I c-could t-t-take you..."

"Okay, so tomorrow at eight?"

He nodded.

**-to be continued maybe-**


	34. Ep 5: CE of the CK part two

**Episode Five**  
><strong>Keroro and Tony present:<strong>  
><strong>Close encounters of the clueless kind<strong>

"Dude, how've you been?" Keroro ran to Tony in slow motion.

"Awesome! How the fuck are you?" Tony ran to Keroro in slow motion.

They high fived in slow motion.

"I'm good. I have a giant gundam collection now! Gero gero!" Keroro pointed to his many gundam models.

"Cool. My best friend is a country." he leaned in coser to whisper to Keroro. "And if you steal him, I will fucking KILL you."

Keroro gulped. "So, you guys wanna see my secret underground base?"

"Hell yeah!"

The two followed Keroro through the mini fridge and into the base.

**-to be continued maybe-**

_Reviews:_

_Rainbow112: Yesh XD Holy Rome.  
><em>

_A Fan: Maybe, I'm just sorta busy, but I wanna make them super awesome. :3  
><em>

_British West Florida: Nice pic. :3 Don't worry, I would do the same thing if I could do the accent better. :D  
><em>


	35. Ep 6: Super Feli Bros Part One

**Episode Six  
>Italy and Romano present<br>Super Feli Bros**

Italy was in the Hinata living room, bothering Natsumi about pasta again.

"Pleeeease bella? Can I please make some pasta?" he whined.

"Grrrr..." she glared at him with an angry, red aura. "Ask one more time and I'll kill you!"

"Waaah bella! I'm so sorry!" he cried.

Suddenly, Romano ran in the door. "Damn you stupid Spaniard! Leave me alone!"

"But you are so cute!" Spain yelled as he chased after Romano. "And now I don't have to wait until you come out. You have your own body now."

Spain tackled Romano onto the living room floor. He started rubbing his head on Roma's back, while Romano tried to push him off.

"Let go of me you bastard!"

Spain only hugged him tighter. "Mmmm, my little Lovi..."

Natsumi growled at them. "Either shut up or get out of here."

They immediately stopped and Spain released Romano.

"Hey fratello." Italy smiled at Romano, who quickly replied with, "I'm not your fratello!"

Germany walked into the room and sat next to Italy. "Is Romano being mean to you again?"

Italy smiled at him. "No. Romano is just himself."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" exclaimed Romano.

"It means that you are always mean, but that is just how you are. Fratello is fratello." Italy explained.

Romano glared at him. Suddenly, they heard a creepy laughter.

"Kukukukukuuuu..." a blast of light came and hit them all before they could even tell what was going on.

When they materialized, they were in a game. Italy was wearing a red hat with a white F on it, Romano was wearing a green hat with an L on it, and the both were wearing overalls. Germany was wearing a pink dress and a small tiara, while Spain was wearing an orange dress with a similar tiara.

"Wahahhhahahahha! The potato bastard is wearing a pink dress!" Romano fell to the ground laughing.

Italy gave Germany a hug and assured, "You look very pretty."

"Kukukuuu." they heard from above.

Kululu and Russia were coming down from a big ship in the sky. They grabbed Germany and Spain, and ran back to the two Italians stared in shock.

"What the heck just happened?..." asked Romano.

"I have no idea..." replied Italy. "But we should go save them!"

"Fine..." Romano sighed. "Maybe the tomate bastard will leave me alone, then."

They ran until the reached a stadium.

"Sh-should we go inside?" asked Italy.

Romano nodded before walking entering the stadium with Italy following behind. Suddenly, they disappeared and materialized in a ring.

_Reviews:_

_British West Florida: Lolz. XD I'm the creepy package- German and Russian.  
><em>


	36. Ep 7: Super Feli Bros Part Two

**Episode Seven  
>Italy and Romano present<br>Super Feli Bros**

"And now Kukukuuu... The Super Feli Bros versus Pekopon trainers Keroro and Alfred!" a very recognizable voice announced.

Across from Italy and Romano, appeared Keroro and America, carrying green balls with yellow stars on them.

"Gero gero gero! You'll never defeat us!" exclaimed Keroro.

"Yeah!" agreed America. "We're Pekopon heroes!"

Keroro threw a green ball. It flashed and released a giant, yellow, snakelike, alien with blue, swirly eyes, and a mouth at the other end.

"Do your worst against my Nyororo!" yelled Keroro.

"You'll never defeat my Andromedan Guard Dog!" taunted America wile throwing a green ball.

A black, spiderlike, dog alien appeared next to the Nyororo. Romano and Italy ran towards the two aliens. Romano drop kicked the Andromedan Guard Dog, and then punched him off the edge of the arena. Italy was captured by he Nyororo and waving a white flag like crazy. Romano growled, pulled Italy out of the Nyororo's grasp, and whipped the Nyororo out of the arena by it's tail. Keroro and America stared in shock at Romano and Italy.

"You're next." sneered Romano beforehe knocked the both off the edge of the ring.

"Gerooooooooh!" Keroro screamed while falling.


	37. Ep 8: Super Feli Bros Part Three

**Episode Eight  
>Italy and Romano present<br>Super Feli Bros**

"And now for Round Two! Kolkolkol..." announced Russia. "Super Feli Bros Versus The Ice Ninjas!"

On the other end of the arena, Canada and Dororo appeared with blue ninja gis and ice picks.

"How did we end up in this?" asked Canada.

Dororo sighed. "I don't know, but just watch out. Whenever Keroro pulls me into these situations, I end up being the one getting hur-" Dororo was cut off by Romano kicking him off of the edge.

Canada whipped his ice pick at Romano, who then dodged it, tripped Canada, and kicked him off of the edge.


	38. Ep 9: Super Feli Bros Part Four

**Episode Nine  
>Italy and Romano present<br>Super Feli Bros**

"Super Feli Bros Versus Team Skull Cat."

On the other side of the arena Giroro and Ms. Furbottom, Giroro's pet cat, appeared with a gun in each hand. Ms. Furbottom was in human form again.

Romano ran towards them and went to kick Ms. Furbottom off, but she dodged, sliding under him. She pushed him just as he landed, making him fall off. Romano quickly grabbed the ledge, and flipped back onto the arena floor.

Giroro ran towards Italy and shot at him. Italy, being an expert at dodging bullets, ran towards Romano without getting hit by any shots.

Romano quickly sprinted around Ms. Furbottom, and dropkicked Giroro, who instead dodged, and shot at Romano.

"It took you're stupid Pekoponian friend so many tries to defeat me. What makes you think you can?" Giroro taunted.

"The stupid potato bastard isn't my friend, you bastard frog!" responded Romano as tried punching Giroro. "And I could kick his ass!"

"You talk big, but can you back it up?" Giroro dodged and jumped over Romano, heading for Italy.

The red frog leaped at Italy, about to kick him off, but was punched out of the way by Romano. Romano had sprinted over to save Italy.

Giroro caught himself before he flew off the edge. Ms. Furbottom, then, quickly ran to the two Italians and tried to kick them off. Romano grabbed Italy and dodged the attack. Suddenly, a ball fell from the sky and hit Romano's head.

"What the hell!?" he picked it up. "It looks just like the balls the green frog had..."

Giroro charged towards them. Romano, quickly thinking, chucked the ball at Giroro, knocking him off the edge.

Ms. Furbottom sprinted towards them. "I will avenge him!"

Suddenly, she exploded and flew out of the arena. Romano looked at Italy, confused.

"I found a bomb!" Italy exclaimed while smiling happily.

Romano took a deep breath and laughed for a moment before the next opponents were announced.

_Reviews:_

_British West Florida: Oh noes! Embrace your inner Russian! XD  
><em>

_Rainbow112: Yesh! X3  
><em>


	39. Ep 10: Super Feli Bros Part Five

**Episode Ten  
>Italy and Romano present<br>Super Feli Bros**

"Next, is Super Feli Bros Versus Team Kappa!" announced Keroro and America.

Kululu and Russia appeared. They had spiky shells on their backs and Kululu had his little Ipodlike controller.

"Kukukuuu..." laughed Kululu. "Clickie!" He pushed a button.

The entire area started changing from a flat, circular platform, into a road with another road crossing over. A few cars passed by as Romano jumped to the road above. Italy remained a the side of the road on the bottom. Kululu jumped up to meet Romano just as an item, a metal bat, appeared. Before Kululu could do anything, Romano picked up the bat and threw it to Italy. Kululu just stood and laughed. Italy swung the bat at Russia, who just chuckled, grabbed the bat, and bent it in half. Italy went pale white as the bat was thrown off to he side. Romano sprinted to Kululu, who just pushed a button and appeared in a different spot.

"Where are you, stupid bastardo?!" exclaimed Romano angrily.

While Romano chased after Kululu, Italy slowly backed away from Russia. Once Italy was as far as he could go, Russia smirked and prepaed to attack. Suddenly, Kululu flew by him, and Romano dropkicked Russia to the ground. Before he could get up, a few race cars came by and hit him out of the arena. When Kululu saw that Russia was gone, he just laughed, and dissapeared.

_Reviews:_

_Isabella: Thanks. :3_

_A Fan: Actually, I suck at punlike/ fakish names and costumes, so I put a lil chart below for reference. XD Otherwise, sorry, but no._

_Since I suck at making these easy enough to notice, here is who they are suppose to be:_

_Feli & Lovi- Mario & Liugi (I'm pretty sure EVERYONE knew this XD)  
>Keroro &amp; America- Pokemon trainers<br>Canada & Dororo- Ice Climbers  
>Giroro &amp; Ms. Furbottom- Team Star Fox<br>Kululu & Russia- Bowser & Bowser Jr. (I know Bowser Jr. isn't in thisd game, buut I found it to be a lot harder to imagine them as Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong)  
>Next Opponents- Kirby &amp; Metaknight<em>

_I 3 Kirby! :3_

_Thanks for reading/reviewing! :D_


	40. Ep 11: Super Feli Bros Part Six

_I'm sorry for those who were looking forward for Metaknight, but because of the skill level of Marth and the fact that this will probably make more sense with a better fighter, he was relaced by Marth, but Kirby is still there. But you won't kill me for it... right? *Does cute face* :3_

*''*^*''*

**Episode Eleven  
>Italy and Romano present<br>Super Feli Bros**

"The final battle: Super Feli Bros vs The Champions- Prince Kiku and Puffball!" announced the narrators.

Tamama and Japan appeared on the other side of the arena. Japan was wearing white clothing and carrying a big sword, while Tamama wore a pink shirt and red shoes. The arena changed once more to a black box with little, drawn platforms floating above.

"I will not go easy on you." said Japan.

"We meet again." Tamama smirked as he stared at Romano.

Romano growled while Italy waved to them. Suddenly, Japan charged forward. Romano jumped to aplatform above him and dived down at Japan as fast as he could. Japan quickly countered, sending Romano flying into the air. Italy jumped onto the platforms and waited for an item to appear.

"You won't escape from me Italian!" Amam jumped onto another platform and followed Italy.

"Waaaah!" Italy screamed as he easily outran Tamama.

Romano guided his fall as to land on the arena ground. Suddenly, the platform dissapeared, and two trees were drawn. Italy jumped onto a tree as he tried to escape Tamama. A yellow starfruit appeared above Italy, falling onto him, and making him grow until he was twice his size.

"Wah?" Noticing his unusual height, Italy jumped down from the tree, and picked up Tamama. "Aww, you are so cuute!"

Tamama quickly shot his signature attack at Italy, "Tamama Impact!"

The Italian flew back a few feet and shrunk back to his normal size. Romano sprnted at Japan, who quickly dodged and swung his sword. Romano flew off the edge, clinging one hand so he doesn't fall. Japan ran to him and slammed his sword down before Romano could reach up, making him fall to the bottom.

"F-Fratello?!" exclaimed Italy.

"You're next." Japan sprinted at him while Tamama held him down.

Suddenly, Japan stopped and Tamama was thrown off the edge.

"You hurt mi fratello... and now I'm going to hurt you..." Italy walked to Japan, who was paralyzed in fear.

Japan fell onto his butt and Italy kicked and punch him until he fell off of the edge.

"Th-the winner is... the Super Feli Bros?!" anounced the narrators. "Who would've expected that?"

After everyone was released from the game they sa in the Hinata living room.

"I'm so glad that you're back!" exclaimed Italy as he hugged Germany.

"And, I just did it for fun." said Romano.

Spain laughed and responded, "I love you to Lovi!"

"Was anybody else surprised from the ending?" asked America.

"It was still an accident that you beat us!" exclaimed Keroro. "Gero gero!"

America nodded his head. "Yeah!"

Romano and Italy glared at the two, sending chills down their spines.

"O-Okay, you win! you win!" America and Keroro screamed as they ran away in terror.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_A Fan: Yayz! So, you probably don't care tha I changed him to Marth... right?_

_Rainbow112: Yeah, I love Kirby! I always play hm in Smash Bros!_

_Xinvaderxrandomnessx: Hellz to the yes! :D_


	41. Ep 12: Keron on the Rocks

**Episode Twelve**  
><strong>America and Keroro present<strong>  
><strong>Keron on the rocks<strong>

"Dude, what are you doing?" America peered over Keroro's shoulder at a piece of paper showing his next plan to conquer Pekopon.

"Gero, gero!" Keroro laughed. "Nooooothiiiiing..."

America pouted and said, "You can tell me!"

"Kukukuuu..." Kululu walked in and handed Keroro a ball about the same size as the Kero Ball, and walked back out of the room.

"Whazat?" asked America.

"Geeero gero gero gero, You stupid Pekoponian! This is the key to your doom!" Keroro jumped up and pointed at America.

America stared for a moment before he bursted out laughing. "Ha! That?! Dude, that looks like a rainbow bouncy ball!"

Keroro smirked and pulled out his Ipodlike controller. He pushed a button, teleporting them to a field.

"Wow, it's beautiful out here." commented America.

Keroro ignored the remark, and set the ball on the ground. He pushed the ball over a few flowers, making them stick to the ball. He continued rolling, attaching grasses, flowers, leaves, and anything else that he could.

"Wow, dude, that is so cool! It's like a snowball!" America caught up with Keroro and started following him.

Keroro continued rolling until it became to big for him. "Urgh... Move!"

"I'll help, 'cause I'm the hero!" America exclaimed before pushing the giant ball.

"Huh?..." Keroro thought. "This guy is going to help me take over his planet?... Gero gero gero!" Keroro ran after America and yelled, "Thanks, you really are a hero!"

After about an hour, the ball was four times the height of America and too heavy for him to push anymore. America thought for a moment and whipped out his phone. After a few minutes he hung up and Russia was teleported by Kululu to the field that they were in.

"Okay, what was so important?" Russia approached them, wary of the giant ball.

"Okay, we need you to help us push this ball. Isn't super awesome?! It's like a giant snowball!" America laughed as he pointed to the ball. "And you know that I don't like you, so you know it's important! I think my bro is still with that blue frog, and he's definately not strong enough, and Italy and Germany are at some fancy restaurant, so I called you! Anyways-"

Russia interrupted him. "Okay, okay. So, basically you want me to help you roll a giant ball around."

"Mmhmm." America nodded.

"Fine..." Russia stood next to him and started rolling the ball.

America and Keroro continued to push. After a while they started hearing some beeping.

"Dude, that is annoying.." America stopped rolling, and then Russia and Keroro stopped too.

"Gero?... the ball is floating up?..." The three stepped back.

The ball floated up into the sky. After a few seconds, the Kululu satellite passed over it and it turned into a beautiful, shining star.

"W...Wow." for the first time ever, America was speechless.

Russia stared in awe. "It's... beautiful."

Keroro was furious until he saw the star. "Geroooo..."

They sat in the field, that was now mostly dirt, and viewed the starry night.

*''*^*''*

_I actually based this one off of another game called Katamari Damacy... well, the Katamari at least. (Don't worry, this is the last game related one for a while. XD)_

_Reviews:_

_Rainbow112: Hells yeah! Cause the Italians rock! XDDD_


	42. Ep 13: Kuku Crazy Girl Part Two

**Episode Thirteen**  
><strong>Russia and Belarus present<strong>  
><strong>Kuku Crazy Girl<strong>

After Russia arrived back at Momoka's house, and entered his guest room, he found a box of chocolates on the night table. He picked them up and examened them. Suddenly, he heard creepy laughter from his door.

"Kukukuuu..."

He looked behind him to see Belarus's head peeking through the door. She laughed for a few seconds before leaving to her room. Russia stared at the door, shocked.

The next morning, he found something different on his night stand: a bowl of curry with the contents cut into little hearts.

"Wh...what?..."Russia warily took a bite.

"Kukukuuu..."

A chill went down his spine as he peered at the door. Belarus quickly left back to her room. Russia stared in shock once more. Without thinking, he crept up to he door and looked through the small crack to see if Belarus was still there.

Seeing she wasn't he sighed of relief. "At least she isn't clawing at my door anymore."

After getting ready, he opened the door to leave, but was greeted by a gun to the face. The one holding it, Belarus, smirked, and pulled the trigger.


	43. Ep 14: Kuku Crazy Girl Part Three

**Episode Fourteen**  
><strong>Kululu and Russia present<strong>  
><strong>Kuku Crazy Girl<strong>

Kululu spun around in his chair and laughed at what he saw. Russia was standing a few feet from him, covered in "I 3 Belarus" stickers.

"I hate you." Russia smiled creepily at him. "She keeps testing these weird guns on me."

"Kukukuuu..." Kululu laughed. "Just like me. Do you want her to stalk you again? Clawing at your door? Watching you sleep? Kuku?"

"Grr... Isn't there someway for herto stop all of these problems?!"

"Kukuuu...Nope." Kululu spun back to the moniters.


	44. Ep 15: Forgotten Memories

**Episode Fifteen**  
><strong>Canada and Dororo present<strong>  
><strong>Forgotten memories<strong>

Canada, Dororo, and Mr Kumajirou were on the Hinata roof once more, playing a game of go.

"I still don't get this game... Am I winning?" asked Canada.

Dororo set a stone down and replied, "I am also unsure."

They both sweatdropped.

"Dororo is winning." Mr Kumajirou stared at the board. "By 7 stones."

"You know how to play go?" responded Canada.

Mr Kumajirou nodded. "I read Hikaru No Go."

"...Want to play something else?" asked Dororo.

Canada started cleaning up the stones. "Yeah." he looked down. "You know, you have such a nice life..."

"Oh yeah right, like being a country isn't fun." Dororo grabbed the board. "At least you don't have a friend who uses you as a shield, or trips you while running away from a nyororo, or... o-or..." he trailed off as his trauma switch turned on.

Canada grabbed the board, and Mr Kumajirou carried Dororo before they jumped off the roof and landed safely on the ground.

"Yeah, well my own brother is the asshole of the world, and I'm basically his shield because everyone mistakes me for him and kicks my ass insead." Canada sighed as Dororo listened and came out of his trauma.

"That is sad, but at least you had good friends. My best friend Keroro had broken my music box. I thought my brother had done it and sold him to space pirates..."

"I don't have many friends, if any at all, because people either mistake me for my brother, or don't notice me at all."

"You are one whiny Pekoponian." taunted Giroro as he cleaned his guns.

Dororo stood up and looked towards Giroro. "I would love it if you'd refrain from terrorizing my friend. He actually understands me."

Canada smiled. "And he understands me."

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Rainbow112: Lolz, yesh! ([O=O]) Kukukuuu..._

_Teri Mikami: Thanks. Torture of the baltics? I can do that. Bad Touch Trio come in? Sure. Add another game chapter based of Ib? I'll see what I can do. :D_


	45. Ep 16: Invasion of the girl snatchers

**Episode Sixteen**  
><strong>Aki Hinata presents<strong>  
><strong>Invasion of the girl snatchers<strong>

Aki Hinata was just on her way home from her job as a manga editor. The moment she hopped off her bike after arriving at her house, she was ambushed by a sweet talking spaniard.

"Hola senora! How are you today?" Spain pulled Aki into a close hug.

"Oh hey sweetie. Would you mind letting go of me?" Aki pushed him off of her.

Spain laughed. "Oh senora, you are so adorible."

Aki sweatdropped and walked inside. She was immediately caught by a promiscuous Prussian. He jumped out in front of her and pushed her chin up so there eyes could meet.

"Hey frau, how're you?" Prussia pecked her on the cheek. "The awesomeness is here to see you!"

"Uhhh... yeah... I already have my own awesomness and there names are Natsumi and Fuyuki." she walked around him and towards the living room.

Before she could relax, she was attacked by a horny toad.

"Oh, mon cherie, you're just in time to try some of my gourmet cooking." France handed a small plate to her.

Aki took a bite and smiled. "That's good. Maybe you should become our personal chef." she laughed.

"I would for you." he kissed her on the cheek.

"Look sweetie, if you get any closer, I'll get out my pepper spray." she laughed and stood up. "Do you know where my kids are?"

"I think the girl is with her friends and the boy is at the library with Miss Nishizawa."


	46. Ep 17: Paws Just Wanna Have Fun

**Episode Seventeen**  
><strong>Mr. Kumajirou and Ms. Furbottom present:<strong>  
><strong>Paws Just Wanna Have Fun<strong>

Mr. Kumajirou sat outside, watching butterflies in the Hinata backyard. Ms. Furbottom told him to wait there until she came back with a present.

"Well, we can already guess that this is going to be a cute episode. Am I right?" commented the Sgt Frog Narrator.

"Sssh, I want to see what happens!" the Hetalia narrator watched the cute bear intently.

Seconds later, Ms. Furbottom walked back into the backyard, dragging a gun with her. Mr. Kumajirou sweatdropped and picked up the gun with his paws.

"What is this?" asked Mr. Kumajirou.

Ms. Furbottom smiled and responded, "Mreow!"

"R...Really?" Mr. Kumajirou stared at the gun for a moment before pointing it towards himself on the ground. "Can you press the button?"

Ms. Furbottom nodded and squeezed the trigger with her paws, setting off the gun.

In the Hinata home, Canada was making pancakes for breakfast as thanks to the Hinatas for putting up with him and the other countries. Suddenly, a soft pair of paws went around his waist.

"Can I have some pancakes please?"

He looked down to see a boy a little younger than Fuyuki hugging him. The boy had short, blonde hair, a soft, fluffy bear hat, soft paw gloves, a white vest with a blue zipper on it, light blue pants, and white boots with light blue straps on them.

"Um... Who are you?" asked Canada.

"I'm Mr. Kumajirou! Who're you?"

Canada stared in shock. "Ku-Kumajirou?!"

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_A Fan: Sure, if you want. :D_

_Rainbow112: Hellz yeah! XD_

_Oath-Keeper95: Thanks, and sure, can add the Garuru platoon in soon. About Alisa: yeaaah... I was hoping no one would notice that flaw... I didn't even notice it until a chapter or two after. If you want some logic in it, then how about that... because of Fuyuki, she's became real enough to be turned younger at this point. And about the romexghost-chan thing: What about that whole 'country age' thing? Ex: America has been around for over 200 years, but he's only 19. Ex2: England has been around for hundreds of years, yet he's 23. Wouldn't that mean that Rome could be like 40, even if he was around for so many years?_


	47. Ep 18: Tweedledee and Tweedlemeany

**Episode Eighteen**  
><strong>Italy and Romano present:<strong>  
><strong>Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Meany Pants<strong>  
><strong>(Episode idea from Oath-Keeper95)<strong>

"Romano's acting weird." Spain sighed. "He gave me a kiss on he cheek and painted a lovng mural with us together in it. It's nice, but I like it whe he fights back..."

"So is Italy..." reponded Germany. "He punched me in the face the other day. Well, he tried, but he was just a hair away from hitting me."

They sat on the couches in the Hinata living room.

"Wusses." Giroro walked through the living room to the back door.

"Says the frog that doesn't even have the guts to admit that he likes a girl. At least we have our lovers." Germany taunted back.

Giroro growled and walked outside.

"Kukuku..." Kululu appeared on the table. "I have something fun to tell you." Kululu pressed a button on his white controller, making Italy and Romano appear on the couches next to Germany and Spain.

"Germany!" Italy hugged Germany and nuzzled his head into him.

"Tomate bastard!?" Romano was about to attack, but was quickly stopped by a hug from Spain.

"Kukukuuu... Enjoy your lives Italians because you're not going to have them for long." Kululu chuckled while the countries took a moment to absorb the information.

Romano jumped up and grabbed Kululu. "Are you telling me that I'm going to die you stupido Spicy frog!"

"I don't want to die!" Italy cried into Germany's arm.

"Why are they going to die?" Germany asked angrily.

"Kuku! I never said that you'd die, you'll just fall into a deep sleep, like a coma you won't ever wake up from. I used Plutonium from my 'Ultimate Killifier' to make the separating machine and it somehow inflicted a certain alien 'Type B' 'Level Five' virus onto you both. Oops." Kululu laughed once more, earning a punch from Romano.

He dropped Kululu on the table, who then sat up and said, "Th-the machine also left your minds connected a-a b-bit...Kuuuu..." he laid limp on the table.

"Connected a bit?" Spain thought aloud. "I wonder what he meant by that?"

"He meant for you to shut up you stupid tomate bastard."

Spain and Germany stared at Italy, who had made the last threat. Sudddenly, Romano hugged Spain.

"Don't worry, I still love you." Romano nuzzled his head into Spain's chest.

Germany and Spain took a moment to let it sink in before sweatdropping and saying, "Oh no..."


	48. Ep 19: Beach Babes or Bust

**Episode Nineteen**  
><strong>Keroro presents<strong>  
><strong>Beach Babes or Bust<strong>  
><strong>(I'm going of the sgt frog manga for this one, not the anime)<strong>

Keroro had convinced Tamama, Giroro, and Kululu to help him with another scheme to get more gundam. At the same time, the were going to secretly invade, using the gundam as a cover up. The thought that if a certain few countries could be swayed into helping them.

"So, what do you say?" asked Keroro. "You get to see beautiful girls and I get the wonderful Gundam."

The countries he was refferring to were, of course, the Bad Touch Trio.

"Hell ja!" exclaimed Prussia.

"Si!" replied Spain.

"Oui little froggy." said France.

"Gero gero!" Keroro laughed, happily. "Can you convince a few girl countries to help... or maybe trick them?"

"Hmm, I've got somebody in mind." The three smirked and exchanged glances.

...

Later, in the Hinata living room, Keroro and Tamama were basically begging Natsumi to take them to the beach again. Tamama was there so he could use his cuteness to persuade Natsumi. He made his cutest crying face and begged while Keroro just plain cried, hoping for this to change Natsumi's mind.

After a few moments, Natsumi sighed. "Fine, but mom has off that day so you'll have to okay it with her."

The two frogs nodded and highfived eachother.


	49. Ep 20: Beach Babes or Bust part two

**Episode Twenty**  
><strong>The ARMPIT Platoon and the Bad Touch Trio present<strong>  
><strong>Beach Babes or Bust<strong>

The day they went to the beach...

"Geeero gero gero gero!" laughed Keroro. "Soon our plan will be put into action. Did you get some more girls?"

"I brought Ukraine." stated France.

"I brought Hungary!" exclaimed Prussia.

"I convinced Aki Hinata to do it." said Spain.

Keroro and the two other countries stared at Spain in shock.

"And how did you do that?" asked Keroro.

"I just told her that you guys were planning something, and she jumped for it."

They stared in shock a moment longer before starting the next part of their plan. Each of them was given a small hypnotizing gun that the would use on the few girls.

Keroro ran up to Natsumi. "How are you Miss Natsumi?"

"What do you want stupid frog?" she asked irritatedly.

"Gero gero, come here." he motioned for her to come close.

She sighed and kneelt next to him. "What?"

"Gero." he pulled out the gun and shot her in the face.

...

France ran up to Ukraine, who was in the ocean. "How's the water?"

"Good, I thought it would be very cold or something. I don't think I've been to the beach before... or a least not in a long while. It's nice." she replied happily.

"That's good. I thought you needed a break." France got really close to her and pointed the gun between her eyes before shooting.

...

Prussia found Hungary sunbathing near the edge of the beach. He ran up to her and sat down.

"Try anything and I'll burn your face with my frying pan." she threatened calmly.

"Don't worry, I'm hoping to get someone else right now anyways." he responded.

Hungary's eyes went wide. "S...Someone else?..."

"Yeah, I've given up on you. I'll never get your heart." he continued.

Hungary sat up. "Is that so?"

Prussia laughed and nodded his head. "Ja, you're old news now."

She glared at him. "I'll show you old news." she pulled him into a kiss.

"Don't blush, don't blush." thought Prussia.

Once their lips parted, he quickly brought out the gun and shot her on the nose.

...

Spain sat next to Aki who laid on her towel and was trying to blow up a giant beachball.

"Hola senorita."

She looked up. "Hey sweetie."

Spain quickly pulled out the gun and tried to shoot her, only to have her hit it out of his hand.

"Don't try that crap with me." she went back to blowingup he beachball.

"Well, then... will you enter into the bikini competion so your little frog can win a bunch of toys?"

"Sure, sweetie. That sounds like fun." she finished blowing up the beachball.

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_A Fan: ...I dunno... do you want it to make Roma and Feli live longer?... The separation helped their love lives for sure. XD and okay._

_Rainbow112: Oh noes! (For animal gun) and yeahs! (for beach)_

_Oath-keeper95: Nyotalia is a nice story. I like how you don't follow the story exact, yet you don't stray too far. And for your other review: you're welcome, it's actually not a bad idea for a story. I'm thinking about part two right now._


	50. Ep 21: Beach Babes or Bust part three

**Episode Twenty One**  
><strong>The Hypnotized girls, Aki Hinata, and Melody Honey present<strong>  
><strong>Beach Babes or Bust<strong>

The first few girls walked on stage. They varied in both age and beauty, but none held a candle against the next few contestants.

"And now contestant number 23!" Natsumi, after being turned older by Kululu's gun once more, walked up on stage.

The crowd started going wild as se waved and smild cutely.

"Next is contestant number 24!" Hungary skipped on stage and made a cute pose as the crowd roared even more.

"C-contestant number 25!" Aki Hinata walked out and just waved, though she wouldn't have to do much in her sexy black swimsuit to get the crowd louder.

The announcer was overwhelmed, along with the crowd, by the great turn out of contestants this year. "Cont-testant nu-number 26?..."

Melody Honey, the sex symbol from America, jumped out on stage and exclaimed, "I'm sure to win again!"

"Gero?! Did Saburo hire her again?" Keroro thought aloud.

"Yep." replied Saburo, who stood next to Keroro. "I'm going to win the hundreds of gundam."

"We'll see about that, gero gero! I still have one more girl up my sleeve!" Keroro laughed as the announcer, who had just lost most of his blood, gave the microphone to the Sgt Frog Narrator.

"Okay, now get out your nose plugs because here comes contestant number 27!"

Ukraine walk on stage and jumped up and down energetically, making her boobs bounce and the crowd almost die of bloodloss.

"Little froggy..." Keroro heard from behind him.

The little alien immediately froze at the voice. He was picked up and turned around to meet a smiling Russian with a dark aura and a metal pipe.

"Why is my big sister in this contest to show off her body?" Russia stared at him menacingly, sending shivers down the froggy's spine.

"F-F-France brought her."

Russia dropped Keroro and headed towards France, who immediately started running for his life.

Prussia ran up to hypnotized Hungary and pulled her into a kiss. "I need to get you before the hypnosis wears off and you start killing me again." he pulled her into another kiss.

Before Prussia could do anything else, he was pulled off of Hungary. "What... huh? Austria?"

"What are you doing to her? I heard you say something about hypnosis." he glared at Prussia. "Why would you do his to her."

"Becaaaause... I like her and she hates me..." responded Prussia.

Austria glared at him, and then directed his attention to Hungary. He did a few things to her, snapping her out of her hypnosis.

"Austria?" she smiled and gave him a hug. "Thank you!"

After the hug ended, she chased Prussia with her frying pan in hand.

Once the announcer woke up from his bloodloss induced trauma, he grabbed the microphone and walked on stage. "It seems that you've won Miss."

Ukraine jumped happily, making the Announcer faint again. Before Keroro could collect the prize, though, Russia stopped him and took the prize.

"Consider this part of your punishment for using my sister." He snapped his sister out of the hypnosi before threatening Keroro once more. "You'll be getting the rest of your punishment later on."

"Geroooooo!" Keroro retreated in surprise.

"And don't forget what you'll get from Natsumi and me." Giroro put a gun to Keroro's head. "I'll even be nice and give it to you right now."

Keroro's scream was enough to get Natsumi out of her hypnosis, and I bet you can imagine what happened from there...

GEROOOOOO! Help me readers! Help meeee!

*Black circle closes in screen, covering a crying Keroro*

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_A Fan: Here's your backfire. XD_

_Rainbow112: Yayz! :3_

_My kindle is gone so these storuies will be coming... a lot slower... T^T sowwy..._


	51. Ep 22: Even Ninja's Had a Montage

**Episode Twenty Two**  
><strong>Koyuki and Canada present<strong>  
><strong>Even Ninjas Had a Montage<strong>

"Oh..." Canada sat, depressed, in a chair at his home.

He had decided to take a break from the aliens for a little while.

Suddenly, a circle of his ceiling disappeared and a girl dressed as a ninja jumped down in front of him. "Don't worry! Ninja Koyuki is here!"

"Waah?!" Canada sweatdropped.

"Heya Mr. Canada! What's the problem?"

He sighed. "My brother is always getting me hurt... He's the asshole of the world and, because we're identical twins, I get mistaken for him..."

"Awww!" a tear formed in her eye. "That's sooo sad!"

"I just remembered... how did you get here?" Canada asked, confused.

Koyuki giggled. "A super secret ninja technique."

"Yeeeaah..."

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Oath-Keeper95: Thankies! :3 And yeah, I thought about adding a few more scenes where the BTT would mess with the hypnotized girls, but I just decided to end it like that. Also, that Marukaitte Chikyuu idea isn't bad at all. It could be like the 'Keron Iron cyclone' episode._

_The Phsyco- The Scared- The Brit: Lolz, I love Russia! (And I have the gaia profile to prove it XD) I am half a quarter Russian, lolz._

_Rainbow112: Lolz, yeah! XD_

_A Fan: OMG! I completely forgot! T^T Somebody requested Koyuki and Saburo a while ago... at least I got them in now! Thankies for the reminder. ;3_


	52. Ep 23: Jukebox of Death

**Episode Twenty Three**  
><strong>Keroro presents<strong>  
><strong>Jukebox of Death<strong>

Keroro ran out into the Hinata living room wearing his black afro wig and his blue disco outfit. Natsumi glared at him while America laughed.

"Dude, that is so out of style!"

Keroro jumped onto the coffee table and pointed a hand in the air. "Yow." he gave them a smug froggy grin. "Even Natsumi has got to agree, disco is pretty awesome!"

"No I don't stupid frog." she retorted.

Keroro chuckled and quickly responded with, "Gero, gero! You like Dance Man, right? Then you like disco!"

"Shut up stupid frog."

America laughed. "Dude, disco is so dead. LMFAO can even kick that decade's ass." he took out his Ipod and played Party Rock Anthem.

Keroro stared at him for a few good seconds before saying, "That song totally sucks..."

"What no way!"

*''*^*''*

_I'm sorry for the shortened chapter... though theu're all kinda short at this point, lol! My kindle is broken and stories are now... ehhh... about 90% harder to write. There may not be an update for a while, sorry. T^T_

_Reviews:_

_The Phsyco-The Scared-The Brit: Cool, that's a lot! I'm only a quarter irish, a quarter Norwegian, a quarter Arabian, half a quarter Russian, and Half a quarter German... I'm half drunk! XD (Irish, German, and Russian)_

_A Fan: General Winter? that's a good idea! :D_

_Again, sorry!_

_Have a nice day!_


	53. Intermission

Sorry... not an episode... because of certain circumstances, I am suspending this story until further notice... T_T

I am very very sorry, and I hope that you will not kill me... too much. *takes out police riot shield*

T^T Minyalai... T^T

*''*^*''*

Reviews:

Rainbow112: Yeah, I has to agree too.

Cryer's-chan says pyuu: First of all, I love your username, it's just too funny. :3 Secondly, lolz, yeah, crazy families are hilarious!

A Fan: possibly... If I can continue... wait, wait! When! WHEN I continue! I has to have hope! *throws fist in the air*


	54. Chapter 54

This story is now discontinued...

My kindle is now broken for the second time and I do not think that I'll be able to get another one this time which means that I'll have to cut some stories... maybe even all of them... I hope not. I am very sorry.

~ GGEXP, QC, CK58


	55. Chapter 55 Back up invasion team

You know what, F*** that! I am NOT giving up on this damned story! Now lets kick some ass! This is where i change the rating to allow for more shit to happen! From this point on, its M rating!

Now let's kick this off with some new rules:

If I am to continue this story, I am not taking any more requests unless they are small. Meaning, yes, I can bring in another character, but no, I am not creating any more stories that someone else makes up. Im sorry, but it gets very stressful.

Next story begins... NOW, BIATCH!:

*''^*''*

Back-up Invasion Team

One day, when the Hetalia team was suppose to check up on the Keronians to assure that nothing was being planned, a few of the countries got sick... or just bored of their position. They called random people until five countries decided to take over for a while.

At the Hinata household sat five countries...

Italy raised his hand and said, " I'm so glad that I can switch aliens! I was getting scared of Tamama's mood swings but I still wanted to see the cute little froggies."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." replied England. "I still can't believe that I actually got roped into this."

"That's because you're an idiot!" laughed Sealand who sat next to the annoyed country.

"Well, I'm glad that you're here, mon cher~." France, sitting on the other side of England, put his arm around him, earning a slap to the face. "Ohonhonhonhon~!"

Japan, who sat next to Italy, sighed. "So we have chosen which aliens to look over?"

"They all nodded.

"Good. Let's get to the frogs we were assigned to before they destroy another chunk of me and my people."

Everyone stood up and left to the Keronians they were previously assigned to.

Keroro:

Italy skipped into Keroro's room and sat down next to the little, green frog. "Hiya little froggy! How are you doing?"

Keroro quickly shushed the nation as he carefully placed a small sticker in the exact spot it belonged.

A moment later, he held the gundam model up, and exclaimed, "Finally! I have a perfectly make model of him!"

Italy clapped for a moment. "Yay, mr. froggy has a perfect model of something!"

"Gero?" Keroro noticed Italy next to him. "Why are you here? I thought America- san checked on me?"

"He had an emergency, and Tamama was getting scary so I got to see you today instead." Italy smiled airheadedly and asked. "Do you like pasta? Ve~?"

"Gero? I like pasta sometimes. Why?" Keroro carefully set his model on his showcase in his room.

"Because I loooove pasta~! It is the best thing in the world!" Italy threw his hands into the air.

"Gero? No way! Gunpla is way better!" Keroro sat at his computer and added to his blog as Italy froze for a second.

The Italian slowly inched closer to Keroro. "Pasta is better."

"Gunpla."

"Pasta..."

"Gunpla..."

"Ve~?" Italy looked over the little frog's shoulder.

"What's this?" he noticed the blog. Before Keroro could reply, Italy whipped out his phone. Seconds later, comments were posted to Keroro's new post.

"Gero?!" The little Keronian froze as he read each and ever comment, all saying-

"Pasta is better!" Italy laughed.

...

Tamama:

Tamama was in his training room, snacking after a brutal workout. Suddenly, a boy ran up to him, Sealand, and sat next to him.

"Hello Tamama! I'm here to make sure you're- COOKIES!" The little nation snatched a cookie off of the table and started eating it.

"Konichiwa, desu!" Tamama greeted, trying to be as cute as he could.

Sealand, unaffected by the cuteness, asked, "Wanna play another game of football? (soccer)"

Tamama shook his head. "I have to train today."

"Woah, can I join you?!" Sealand's eyes shined.

"I don't think you can handle my kind of training." Tamama scoffed.

The boy looked at the little frog confidently and replied, "I can handle anything!"

"If you say so..." Tamama smiled as he led Sealand to the first area.

...

Giroro:

France hummed as he snuck into the backyard, watching the little, red frog clean his guns again. "Bonjour, mon cher."

Giroro looked up at the nation and and glared for a second before looking back at his gun. France sat down across from him and gave him a warm smile.

"Get out of here stupid Pekoponian." Giroro didn't look up.

Suddenly, a picture fell in front of him. He picked it up and immediately blushed a bright pink. The image showed Natsumi in the bathroom, just before putting her towel around her after a bath. Blood squirted from Giroro's nose and he fainted from bloodloss.

...

Kululu:

The yellow alien was in his bathtub, enjoying himself and singing. Without warning, England walked in and froze.

"Kukukuu... is it that time already?" Kululu laughed and continued to sing.

"What the hell is this!? Why are you in a bathtub of curry?!" England approached the tub carefully, not wanting to get splashed.

"Kukukuuuu..." was all the little frog replied.

...

Dororo:

Japan just continued doing what Canada would do. He sat on the roof with Dororo and played a game, usually Go.

...

At the end of the day, the frogs and nations ended up back in the Hinata house. Keroro and Italy were in the kitchen making pasta, Tamama and Sealand fell asleep together on the couch, Giroro was still out, fainted on Frances lap on the other end of the couch, England was scarred, and would never eat curry ever again, sitting on the other couch, and Japan and Dororo were still on the roof, playing games.


	56. Keroro Style

Keroro Style

One day in Keroro's bedroom, as the rest of the little aliens had a meeting, Keroro got bored and searched random stuff on his computer.

Within a few minutes Giroro had had enough, he stood up and punched Keroro as hard as he could.

"Kero kero... " Keroro slowly stood up and took a deep breath. "I have a new invasion-"

Suddenly, America swung open the door to Keroro's room, effectively crushing the little frog between the door and the wall. "Hey dudes!"

"Gerooooo..."

America closed the door a bit and sweatdropped. "Sorry."

Keroro fell off of the wall and stood up. "You damn Pekoponian! I had a plan and you made me forget it!" he shook his little fist like crazy.

America laughed. "Good, then come with me! I wanted to see if you guys wanted to go see Korea with the rest of us. He said he wanted to show up how to do the Gangnam Style dance."

"Gero? Gundam style?" Keroro stared in confusion.

"No, Gangnam Style. Follow me!" America ran out to the Hinata's backyard.

The Keroro Platoon followed after and stared at the number of countries outside.

"Let's get this party started!" Korea yelled before grabbing China's chest from behind.

China pushed him away. "Stop that, aru! I don't have breasts!"

America ran up, next to Korea, and yelled, "Everybody ready?"

The chatter calmed down, and everyone looked in their direction. America ran back into the crowd of countries and waited for the first part to be shown. Korea showed the first move and everyone followed.

Keroro watched intently, thinking, "Gero gero... Now this I can use for the invasion!"

Cryer's Chan- I still love your username! XD

Rainbow112- Hells yeah!

Oatkeeper95- Thanks, and now I will write more Gangnam style.

If you dont like, then dont read. *rolls eyes to those who were about to review with flames*

...

You're still reading? ;)


	57. Romano's diguise

Tamama ate some more sweets as he strolled towards the Hinata house. Just before walking into the front gate, Romano ran in, knocking the little Keronian down. Before he could get back up, Spain ran after the angry Italian. Curious of the scene, Tamama stood up and strolled into the front door.

"Mister Sergeant Sir?" the little frog ran into the living room and stared as he saw the Italian and the Spaniard, fighting and swearing.

Well, Romano was swearing, Spain was just laughing and saying how cute his 'little tomate' was.

"What are you guys doing?" Tamam asked as he took a bite of another one of his sweets.

The two stopped fighting for amoment and looked at Tamama.

"I am trying to escape from this stupido tomate bastardo!" Romano tried to punch Spain, but missed.

"And I am trying to catch mi tomate! Oh Lovi~!" Spain laughed as he held down Romano's arms.

Tamama stared for another moment before asking, "You guys aren't scared?"

They stopped or a moment. "Of what?"

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" the loud voice rang in their ears as the monstrous girl stomped into the room. "You guys better not be fighting in here again!"

The two countries shot up and shakily saluted her, the little tadpole following suit. "N-no, sorry!"

Natsumi glared at them before leaving the room.

Spain sighed. "Senorita is scarier than Russia..."

Tamama pulled out a small item and handed it to Romano. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's the anti-barrier you asked for."

Romano grinned and paced it on his shirt. "Grazie." he immediately turned the small contraption, making him dissapear.

Spain's eyes widened. "Where did mi tomate go?!"

"Oh, he asked for an anti-barrier to help him escape sometimes. It makes him invisible."

Spain looked at him sadly. "¿Queeee? I love my sweet little Lovi~!"

*''*^*''*

_I am currently writing more. ~QC_


	58. Giroro's Date

When Giroro awoke one morning, he left his tent and immediately tripped over something. He angrily sat up and looked at the item, noticing it lighting up before getting shot with a beam.

"What the heck just happened?!" Giroro looked down a himself and froze. "I...I'm a... Pekoponian?!"

Quickly thinking, he jumped up and tried to squeeze back into his tent, before digging out an old suit he had used before to disguise himself at a ball Natsumi had attended. It was red with a red bow and wite ruffles on the front.

"Dammit... I look like I'm going to one of those... what do Pekoponians call it?... a prom, that's it." Giroro growled as he finished putting on the suit.

Suddenly, there was a voice from outside his tent. "Hey, Giroro, are you in there?" it was Germany. "If you don't come out, then I'll come in."

"N-no, wait, don't come in here!" Giroro quickly shut the flap of his tent.

Curious, Germany pushed the flap open and poked his head in. The nation stared in shock at what he saw.

"Dammit! Get your stupid Pekoponian head out of here!" he quickly pushed Germany's head out. "And do not tell Natsumi!"

"Wh-what happened...?" Germany sat next to the tent.

Giroro sighed. "I must have been shot with that stupid animal to Pekoponian gun... Now I'm stuck like this until it wears off."

Germany chuckled and looked inside of the tent again. "You know, if you walked around Tokyo, no one would recognize it was you, nor know that you're an alien."

An idea sprung into the little, red alien's head and he crawled out of the tent. "I'll be back in a little while." he walked our of the backyard and strolled down the sidewalk.

...

Natsumi had just left the school building and was heading to the sidewalk. Suddenly, she saw someone, a familiar man whom she had met earlier, at a ball held by the Nishizawa family. She froze in place as their eyes met, a blush forming across her face.

"Y-you?" she stuttered, slowly aproaching the mysterious man.

"Hello Miss Natsumi."

His voice made her heart burst out of her chest. "Y-you were the stripper from the ball!"

The man sweatdropped and quickly replied, "N-no! I-I wasn't doing what you thought I was..."

For those of you who hadn't seen the events that they were referring to, what had happened in a previous episode was that Natsumi was going to a ball planned by Momoka for you know what, and, wanting to be Natsumi's prince, Giroro had used the Pekoponian gun to change into a Pekoponian so he could attend the ball and become the man of her dreams, but the gun had started to wear off in the middle of their dance, and he ran out like Cinderella. Natsumi founds the clothes that couldn't fit the little Keronian once he had changed back, but had not seen who had really been there that night. It's a real episode. Really, look it up.

"Well, then, what were you doing?" Natsumi asked interrogatively. "Are you a nudist in disguise!?"

He lowered his head and said, "N-Natsumi, please just give me a chance... I'm not a nudist, nor a stripper, I only had a secret and if you give me one chance, I'll tell you what that secret is."

The girl crossed her arms and glared at him. "Fine, but no funny business, got it?" she sighed. "So what is this secret?"

"I will tell you... after we go on a d-date." a blush appeared across his face.

"A-a d-d-date!?" Natsumi went wide eyed.

"Tonight." he continued. "I'll meet you at your house at 7:00."

...

After the encounter, Giroro quickly, yet carefully, ran to the Hinata backyard to see if Germany was still there. The nation was roasting a sweet potato on what was left of Giroro's usual campire.

"So how was your walk?" he asked, chuckling as he knew what had happened from all of the commotion in the Hinata home after Natsumi had arrived first.

Giroro growled a bit, but held his attitude as much as possible. "C-could you and your stupid Pekoponian friends help me with my date tonight?..."

Germany laughed, but nodded.

_~To be continued maybe~_


	59. A Cow-tacular Visit

_Crossover alert!_

_I had gotten a little idea, and i just hope you all don't kill me for it. Gero!_

_Hit x Wisconsin's Adventures_

_It's another fanfiction I'm writing whenever i just feel like it. I just couldn't resist!_

*''*^*''*

Keroro was digging through random items in Kululu's lab while the yellow frog was out, probably videotaping the girl's basketball practice. Suddenly, the little alien found a gun that shot another idea through his head.

**[Handsome Keroro presents: A Cow-tacular visit]**

"Geero gero gero gero! This'll be useful!" the little green frog sprinted out of Kululu's lab, up the base, and into his room. "Perfect." he aimed the gun at his cup of ramen by his computer and shot away.

When the smoke cleared, a cup of premium beef and noddles was in it's place.

"Yay! Now I don't have to suffer through that cheap ramen taste." Keroro ate the beef and noodles happily.

The door opened, revealing America. "Hey dude. You don't mind if I bring some friends here, do you?"

"Oh, hey. Gero? Friends? Sure. They can marvel at my awesome decorating skills!" Keroro ate the rest of his food and threw the disposable cup away.

Three kids ran in and looked around the room, impressed at the wonderful decor.

"Thanks, dude! These three troublemakers stowed away on my plane here." America sat down next to Keroro. "These are three of my kids."

A girl one ran up to Keroro and gave him a bone-crushing hug. "You are just so cute!" she had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and a blue, plaid dress on. "I'm Wisconsin!"

A boy one looked around and was about to open the mini-fridge, America quickly stopped him. "I'm Illinois." he had black hair, a bears jersey, and a bulls hat.

Another boy was admiring the Gundam models. "I'm California." he had blonde hair, swim trunks, and wore sunglasses on his head like a headband. "These are awesome."

"Gero?!" Keroro jumped out of Wisconsin's arms and ran up to California. "Don't touch these models! They're limited Edition!" he, then, ran up to Illinois. "Don't open this!"

While Keroro was distracted, Wisconsin saw the gun Keroro had brought up earlier, laying on the floor. She picked it up and pointed it at Keroro.

"Freeze, or I'll turn you into frog jerky!" she giggled.

"Gerooooh!? Give that back to me!" Keroro ran up to her and tried to reach it but the state just dangled it above his reach.

America shot her a glare, making the girl drop the gun.

"Gero gero gero..." Keroro picked up the gun and stared at Wisconsin for a moment. "Special transformation gun, go!" he shot it at the girl. "Gero? Nothing happened?..."

Wisconsin giggled. Keroro shot her again.

The state just giggled once more. "That feels funny."

"Kukukukukuuuu..." Kululu appeared in front of her. "Interesting..."

"Wah?" Wisconsin looked down at the little, yellow frog and giggled. "You are so cute!"

"Kuukuku... Would you like to see my lab?"

"Totally!"

Kululu pushed a button on his I-pod-like controller and the two were teleported into his lab.

America picked up Keroro and glared at him. "You do not shoot my little girl! got it?"

"Geroooooh!"

*''*^*''*

_Reviews:_

_Oath-Keeper95: si! ;3_

_AniMe-n3rd-O-O: Yeah, it annoys the living hell out of me when Canada forgets Kuma-kun's name. Literally, it''s almost as bad as when Romano was immediately killed in the Hetalia movie. (When I saw that, I paused the movie and freaked out for almost ten minutes before continuing to watch it)_

_P.S. I know the name sucks, I got nothing else. XD_


	60. Kol note

Kuukukukukuuu... Today I am the narrator. The usual one was being very... incompetent, so I will be taking over for this chapter. Kuku...

The tall nation walked in, asking for something to play with. I figured that I could just give him an old invention of mine and hope for trouble, kuku! So, I told him to look through the box near the back of the lab. He searched until he saw the book. A book with a brown cover and black binding. He chuckled and took the book with him.

After arriving in the Hinata's living room, the nation sat on the couch and opened the book, immediately seeing my little instructions, kuku...

"Draw a picture of someone and something funny will happen?..." he picked up a pencil and looked around, seeing the bouncy, Italian country just outside. "Hmm..." he opened to an unused page and drew a picture of the annoying country, and waited for the "fun" thing to happen.

Waiting...

waiting...

waiting...

... bored...

Suddenly, a dark aura appeared around the Italian, scaring his German boyfriend that stood next to him.

"Kolkolkol..." laughed Italy. "kolkolkol... pasta, da? Pasta...pasta...pasta...pasta... kolkolkol..."

After seeing this, Russia was almost bursting out laughing. Germany looked petrified, kuku.

"Hey peopl- oh, hey Ivan." The annoying American walked into the house. "Whattaya doin'?"

Russia quickly hid the book behind his back. "Nothing. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see what Keroro was doing today. I was thinking that him could come play video games with me and Tonny." the troublesome american approached him and tried to look behind the taller nation. "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing, and if you keep trying to see, I'll break every bone in your body..."

"Fine then." America walked away and headed for Keroro's room.

Kukukuuu, here comes the fun part...

Russia thought for a moment before quickly grabbing the book and pencil, and finding another open page. He drew a picture of America and this time, included instructions and a speech bubble.

"Kolkolkol..."

Within moments, America crawled back up through the little doorway that led to Keroro's room. He walked up to Russia and... kuku... gave him a kiss. "Love ya sweetie." He winked before going back to Keroro's room.

The Russian blushed and ran back to my lab, handing me the book and saying, "This is a very powerful thing..."

Kukukukukuuuu... it's amazing what security cameras can pick up, I'm still selling the yaoi online. Kuku!

([O=O])

*''*^*''*

Reviews:

Oath-keeper95: yeah... that was supposed to be the ending of that chapter... though adding more doesn't sound too bad. ;3

REVIEWS GIVE ME FUEL! SNOW IS A MURDEROUS THING! XD


	61. Aki vs BTT

Okay, I'm back again, Kululu finally released me... Anyways, back to the story!

Aki Hinata was home early today, and because of that, she had started dinner, instead of Natsumi cooking. Before she even knew it, though, a certain trio of boys had snuck into the house.

"Kesese~! Hallo Aki-san." Prussia came up right behind her and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Without even looking, Aki punched him in the face, and kicked him over the back of the couch. "Hi."

"Hola Senorita. What are you making?" Spain put an arm around her and smiled.

She immediately punched him and threw him into the back of the couch, on top of the Prussian. "Dinner."

"Ohonhonhonhon~! May I help?" France kissed her cheek and leaned against the counter.

Aki was about to punch him when a plan flashed through her head. "Sure sugarsmacks." she giggled and sat on the couch opposing the one with the other two nations.

...

So France ended up making dinner, and the three nations were allowed to stay for dinner, just as long as they promised not to sexually harass anyone.


	62. See ya!

See y'all! not finishing this story... well, technically, it was suppose to end on chapter 29, but I just continued for fun. Everything 30+ was no man's land. XD

~QC


End file.
